Street Fighter: The Inferno Within
by Pootamis
Summary: With Shadaloo targeting street fighters across the world with the special task of looking after the most wanted on the list can Cammy over come the odds and protect Ryu from Shadaloo's hands? Can she gain the answers she has been seeking for so many years or will she find something more.
1. Trip to Thailand

_Where are you heading? These are the words on the mind of special forces agent as she stares at her computer screen. A female special forces member by the name of Cammy White. A blonde haired woman that is highly skilled in the forms of combat. A mysterious woman that had shown up oddly enough on the doorstep of the british paramilitary government known as Delta Red. An organization known throughout the United Kingdom for producing some of the most elite soldiers in the world._

 _Something that Cammy didn't disappoint in. In fact she had risen through the ranks of the organization at alarming speed with every successful mission she completed. Missions against the world's greatest enemy. A criminal organization hellbent on world domination. An organization known as Shadaloo. A name that would bring fear to all those that would hear it being spoken._

 _But not to her. She refused to fear the organization. Refused to cower like how others had. Instead she would bring the fight to them. Take on any mission no matter the risk if it meant taking down the organization once and for all. To take down the criminal empire that oddly enough she seemed to feel a connection to. Especially to its leader. Although she could not understand why. But it didn't matter. She had a mission to complete._

 _Just like the mission she has now. The mission to watch over a prized street fighter that is now known to be a target of Shadaloo. A street fighter that goes by the name of Ryu. A warrior that is considered to be one of the best warriors throughout the world. A warrior that she had met just a couple of months prior. A street fighter that she not only respected for his fighting spirit that burned just as bright as her own but for what he had done for her. How he had come to her moment in need._

" _Still stuck on Ryu huh Cammy?"_

 _Snapping out of her thoughts Cammy looks over her shoulder to see a fellow Delta Red member known as Lita Luwanda looking towards her with a smile across her face. A woman ever since the day they met has always been almost a big sister to her. A woman that would always look out for her. Rolling her eyes Cammy looks back at her computer screen to see the latest fight clip of Ryu ending as she hears footsteps approaching from behind._

" _I was assigned to watch over him remember? From our latest intel Shadaloo is targeting prized street fighters throughout the world to add to their ranks. And from the last i've heard Ryu is their top target."_

" _Uh huh. Not to mention you have a little crush on him."_

" _What!? I do not! What would give you that assumption!?"_

" _Well for starters ever since you returned from your trip to Russia a couple of months ago he is all you have talked about. Must have made a great impression on you. And lastly i've never seen a blush as big as the one you currently have on your face."_

" _I do not!"_

 _Glancing away from the video on her computer screen Cammy looks over towards a small reflection of herself coming off the computer screen before her face starts to blush bright red._

" _Damnit."_

" _See i told you so."_

" _Shut up Lita!"_

" _So if i may ask what are you still doing here?"_

" _My job? Just like how you're suppose to be doing your's instead of talking about my love life."_

" _Oh come on Cammy. Shadaloo's trail has gone cold. The only way we get any new information about them is when they come out of the shadows. We are doing everything that we can right now with the intel we have. Besides wouldn't it be better to watch Ryu up close then from a distance? You have like almost a year of vacation time to use anyways. It would be good for you to be back out onto the field instead of being either stuck here in the office or out in the gym."_

" _Maybe you're right. It would be better to watch him up close."_

" _Right."_

" _But i don't know where he is heading. Ryu is constantly traveling and is hard to track his movements. Even Shadaloo i'm betting is having trouble tracking him."_

" _Is that all? Geez Cammy you must be crazy for this guy if you're this loopy. For a brainiac like yourself that is."_

 _Suddenly as she sees Cammy snapping her head to look towards her with a glare slowly Lita raises her hands up in mock surrender as a ghost smile forms on her face._

" _Kidding. Man you really must like this guy. So where can i help? How can i help in assisting you finding your man?"_

 _As she rolls her eyes Cammy turns her head back towards her computer screen before she leans her head back as she looks at Ryu's last whereabouts from his latest fight. A well fought battle that had taken place a little over a week ago. A battle between Ryu and a lesser known street fighter that goes by the name of Dan._

" _Finding his current location would be a start. He is constantly moving. I'm sure even Shadaloo doesn't how of his location."_

" _Is that all? How recent is this fight on your screen?"_

" _It's about a week old. Why?"_

" _I believe, I know where he is heading then. There is a street fighter not too far from his last location. If he's looking for a challenge that is where he would be heading."_

" _And who is this so called challenge?"_

 _As she sees Lita leaning over her shoulder Cammy watches the fellow Delta Red member type in a name into their databases before seconds later Cammy's eyes widen when she sees an image pop up onto her computer screen._

" _Sagat."_

* * *

 _Just a couple of hours later as she finds herself waiting patiently in her airplane seat waiting for the plane to land in Thailand the home of the street fighter known as Sagat slowly Cammy can't help but think of why that name has always sounded so familiar to her. Sagat a street fighter that is known throughout the world as General M Bison's personal body guard. The leader of the Shadaloo organization. A man with many nick names. Nick names such as The Emperor of Muay Thai,The King of Muay Thai,and The God of Muay Thai._

 _A man known to take on all challengers in his homeland of Thailand. A street fighter feared throughout the world for his immense fighting abilities. Someone that she had been told to avoid at all costs. But she couldn't help but have the feeling that she had seen him before. Had heard his name before her arrival at the Delta Red government._

" _Attention this is your captain speaking. We are now pulling into our final descent and should be arriving to our destination within the next 20 minutes. That will be all."_

 _Snapping out of her thoughts as a smile forms on her face Cammy looks ahead to see a little girl with a ponytail just like her own waving at her with a small smile across her face before as her smile widens Cammy returns the waive. As she sees the little girl turning around slowly leaning back Cammy rests her head on her seat and closes her eyes as she can't help but think back to the day she had met Ryu. A day she would never forget._

 _A night that seemed to be like most nights for her. A night with another mission to complete. This time however her mission had led her to a warehouse. A warehouse where a small tournament was taking place. A tournament from her intel was being hosted by Shadaloo. Her first lead to finding Shadaloo for the last few weeks. A tournament that seemed to be like many others she had watched before within the large crowds of spectators before. Only this time for the first time another street fighter had suddenly peaked her interest._

 _A street fighter dressed in white karate uniform with a long red headband that went down his shoulders. A street fighter from the likes she had never seen. A warrior that had shown so much power and skill during each of his fights. But despite his power what surprised her the most was his compassion from his opponents. How he would help up every street fighter that had fallen to him in the tournament to their feet before he would help lead them away. A fighting spirit that made a smile form on her face everytime she would see him step into the arena for the rest of the night unaware to her knowledge._

 _But she had a mission to complete. And her moment to act had finally come when the last battle had taken place between Ryu and an russian street fighter known as Zangief. A battle that had gone back and forth when she had watched it before she turned her attention into the distance where she saw a known Shadaloo warrior that made her blood boil. A street fighter that goes by the name of Crimson Viper. A woman that had always gotten in her way to finding Shadaloo's location. A woman that she had battled so many times over the years. A woman that she soon had a deep hatred for._

 _Without hesitating she had moved through the crowd using the other spectators as well as the shadows for covering as she watched Viper leaving the room to enter deeper into the warehouse. How she had soon found out that Viper had lead her into a trap. A trap of a squad of Shadaloo soldiers surrounding her. A trap that she was easily outnumbered in but it didn't matter. The memory of how she had fought against the soldiers as well as Viper. How she for a moment thought she would achieve victory over the Shadaloo soldiers before she was quickly taken down from a surprise attack by Viper. The memory of feeling blow after blow of various of different weapons being delivered all across her body by the Shadaloo soldiers as Viper looked down towards her with a smirk. The memory of spitting up blood onto the ground and looking up towards Viper with pure hatred as her vision started to fade before suddenly she watched Viper being launched to the side by a white blur. Followed by another shadaloo warrior. Then another until nobody was standing except the mysterious warrior and Viper._

 _How her eye's widened when she realized the mysterious warrior was Ryu before she watched him charge towards Viper. The memory of how she watched Ryu beat Viper easily in a fight as a smile formed across her face. The memory of feeling his strong arms picking her up from the ground as her vision slowly faded. How she had felt something for the first time for another before her vision faded and her world went black._

 _As she hears everyone getting up from their seats and footsteps all around her seat snapping out of her thoughts Cammy opens her eyes to see everyone slowly making their way through the plane to the exit before slowly Cammy gets up from her seat and follows after the crowd with a smile across her face._


	2. Shadaloo

_As she slowly walks down a small dirt path that is leading her towards a few mountains in the distance Cammy can't help but look around her surroundings with amazement. Amazement from seeing Thailand for the first time with her very eyes. A place she found to be fascinating. From the large temple structures she could see in the distance. From the small villages that were filled with numerous stores and sellers off the streets. Some maybe being part of some sort of black market. Rivers that seemed to be never ending._

 _But as much as she enjoyed the scenery something didn't feel right. Like as if she had walked down this same path before. As if she had been in Thailand before. Something she knew could be possible. Possible thanks to Shadaloo. Maybe some sort of assassination mission had taken place here. But she would never know. Never know thanks to her losing her memory of her time with Shadaloo. No memory of what she could have done for them. The only memory of them came when she had been found by the Delta Red forces._

 _Snapping out of her thoughts Cammy turns her attention back towards the dirt trail and slowly quickens her pace as she remembers that she has a mission to complete. The mission of finding Ryu. To find Ryu and warn him about Shadaloo. Possibly protect him in the process. Something that unaware to her knowledge makes a smile form on her face before suddenly the sound of a small crowd cheering a short distance ahead breaks her out of her train of thought and she slowly makes her way to the cheers. As she slowly walks forward to see a small crowd of young men and women gathering around near a river Cammy follows after the crowd before suddenly her smile widens when she sees him. Ryu just like how she remembered him. Dressed in the same karate attire with the same red headband._

 _As she slowly makes her way to the front of the crowd Cammy can't help but smile as she looks at Ryu before suddenly her eyes widen when she sees Ryu looking over in her direction and a look of recognition comes across his face. A look that suddenly makes Cammy's face blush bright red as she looks away not catching a small smile across his face before a second later she snaps her head up when she hears the crowd roaring with cheers. Looking over to the side Cammy suddenly watches as a tall man with spikey hair makes his way through the crowd and towards Ryu with a grin across his face. A street fighter known throughout Thailand as Adon. Another skilled muay thai fighter. One of the more prized fighters throughout Thailand along with Sagat._

 _Glancing away from Adon slowly Cammy turns to see Ryu getting into a fighting stance before seconds later she watches as Ryu suddenly side steps to the side avoiding a high kick being delivered by Adon before she suddenly sees Ryu counter with a kick to the lower back of Adon sending him rolling to the side._

 _As he sees Adon rising to his feet Ryu gets back into his fighting stance when suddenly Ryu snaps his head back when he feels a knee being delivered directly to his chin at high speed by Adon before he feels himself being sent back. Flipping himself through the air Ryu lands onto his feet as he sees Adon charging forward at him again when suddenly he throws his hands up catching Adon's knee in his hands before without giving the muay thai fighter anytime to react he kicks his foot out from under him sending the street fighter to the ground. Leaping back Ryu suddenly leaps up into the air and delivers a spinning kick that connects to Adon's face just as the muay thai fighter leaps up to his feet sending the street fighter back to the ground face first before within seconds Ryu watches Adon slowly rising back up to his feet with a smirk across his face as blood pours down from his busted lip to the ground below._

 _Suddenly Ryu's eyes widen as he sees Adon raise his hand up towards his busted lip to wipe some blood from his lip to only put his blood filled fingers into his mouth before without anytime to react Ryu feels himself being sent to the ground as he feels Adon landing a somersault kick to the middle of his chest causing him to hit the ground with a thud. Shaking his head Ryu suddenly rolls to the side as he sees Adon attempting the same move again to only hit the ground where he had just been laying before suddenly without giving the muay thai fighter anytime to react Ryu unleashes what many throughout the world named as the Dragon Punch that connects clean into Adon's chin causing the muay thai fighter to go flying a couple of feet away before landing on the ground with a loud thud as Ryu feels himself landing on his feet._

 _As he looks over to see Adon down for the count suddenly Ryu hears the crowd around him erupt into cheers before he slowly lowers his fighting stance and turns around to look at the crowd. Suddenly as he looks at the front of the crowd Ryu can't help but have a small smile form on his face when he sees Cammy smiling from the front of the crowd as she claps her hands along with a few others from the crowd._

* * *

" _So what can i do for you Cammy?"_

 _As a small smile forms on her face Cammy slowly looks over to the side to see Ryu looking towards her with a small smile across her face._

" _You remembered my name?"_

 _Suddenly as she sees Ryu nodding his head Cammy's smile widens before she looks back down the dirt trail as she tucks her hands into her jeans pockets._

" _I didn't think you would remember."_

" _And why would you think that? It's not everyday that you get to save a beautiful woman."_

 _Looking over to his side as he sees Cammy's face blushing bright red as she tries to avoid eye contact Ryu looks back forward before after a few seconds he looks back over towards Cammy with a confused look when he hears her letting out a small giggle._

" _What?"_

" _Although that was very sweet of you to say it was very corny. It doesn't really suit you."_

" _Really? That's the last time i listen to Ken."_

" _Ken Masters?"_

" _You know him?"_

" _Only from a distance. I have never met him in person."_

" _You would like him."_

" _Not necessarily. He doesn't seem like my type."_

" _What do you mean by that?"_

" _Although Mr Master has some let's say unique qualities about himself there are things about him that can repel people away as well. Besides i'm more into the hero types."_

 _As he sees Cammy glancing over towards him with a small smile across her face Ryu can't help but return the smile before he looks back ahead._

" _So what brings you out here to Thailand?"_

" _You did."_

" _Me?"_

" _Yes. Tell me do you know of an organization known as Shadaloo?"_

" _Can't say that i have. What is this Shadaloo?"_

" _Shadaloo is a criminal organization known throughout the world for selling biochemical drugs and weapons. They have there hands in almost everything in the crime world. Any terrorist attack that you might have heard of or read about you can rest assured had something to do with Shadaloo."_

" _What does Shadaloo want with me? If what you say is true then why would they be interested in me? I'm not like them. I would refuse to join their cause."_

" _I know you wouldn't. You can believe me on that. Shadaloo for the past year have been slowly capturing street fighters around the world and are having them bended to their will using a brainwashing method on them turning the subject into the perfect and loyal fighting machine for Shadaloo."_

" _If i may ask how do you know all this?"_

 _As he looks over to his side to see Cammy looking away avoiding his eye contact reaching over Ryu gently places a hand on her shoulder before he sees her looking towards him._

" _I'm sorry. I shouldn't of…."_

" _It's okay. I was under Shadaloo's control a few years ago before a street fighter named Dhalsim freed me from their control. Ever since then i've been seeking revenge for what they did to me. Revenge for the lives they forced me to take. Once i recovered, I decided to join an organization known as Delta Red. From then along with the rest of my squad i've been tracking Shadaloo's whereabouts. That is what brings me here. Shadaloo has you on the top of their list of targets. And i know with your help we can stop Shadaloo once and for all."_

" _And how do we find this Shadaloo? Who is there leader to begin with? If this is a criminal organization then there has to be a leader."_

" _There was. Shadaloo once had a leader by the name of General M Bison. He was a tyrant and monster that was hellbent on world domination. That was before another street fighter by the name of Guile of the United States military had defeated the tyrant in battle. It's is unknown who is the leader of Shadaloo in Bison's absence. To answer your other question we don't find Shadaloo. Shadaloo will find us."_


	3. Delta Red Training

_As he follows after Cammy out of a small store just inside one of the local villages Ryu can't help but let out a chuckle from finding out his assumptions he made about the woman in front of his own eyes were true. That she is different. A unique woman that he had never seen before. A woman that although seemed to be very mysterious towards everyone around her something else could be seen radiating from her eyes. A feeling he knew all too well. The feeling of pain. From what he must have guessed to been from her time with Shadaloo. From taking lives while under Shadaloo's control without having the option to choose herself. To be able to make her own choices._

 _Snapping out of his thoughts Ryu follows after Cammy down a small alley way just a little ways from the market as he looks over towards Cammy to see her looking towards him with a small smile._

" _What?"_

" _I was just thinking how right i was about you."_

 _As her smile widens Cammy rounds the corner of the alley way before she slowly kneels down next to a homeless woman and her baby girl. A woman that she had seen out of the corner of her eye when she and Ryu had entered into the village. A woman and child that looked as if they hadn't eaten in days. Something she would not allow anymore. Reaching into the paper bag in her hands Cammy slowly pulls out a bottle of milk from within and hands the bottle to the child before she slowly does the same for the mother to receive a grateful smile from the mother. A smile that Cammy instantly returns before she reaches back into the bag to pull out a large loaf of baked bread and hands it to the mother as she glances over her shoulder to see Ryu putting his latest winnings from his latest fight into a nearby cup next to the child._

" _How so?"_

" _Even though we have only had limited interactions between us, I have a good sense of what you are like. You are a kind hearted woman."_

 _With a smile forming on her face Cammy slowly rises to her feet and starts to walk away out of the alleyway as she sees Ryu following after her._

" _Why do you think that? You don't even know me. For all you know i could be deceiving you right now."_

" _For one i've never seen someone with a cold heart going out of their way to help a complete stranger they have just met. I also know that you wouldn't deceive someone unless it was absolutely necessary. It's written across your body language."_

" _And everyone says i'm just a pretty face."_

" _Well you do have a pretty face. But you're not defenseless nor are you stupid like the expression means."_

 _Letting out a small laugh Cammy can't help but look over towards Ryu with a smile across her face as she rounds the corner leaving the alleyway and back into the village._

" _You haven't had much experience talking to women have you?"_

" _I think this is the longest conversation that i've ever had with one."_

 _As her smile widens Cammy can't help but shake her head at Ryu when suddenly she comes to a stop when she feels a pair of eyes looking in their direction. Snapping her head forward Cammy looks through the villagers to see a tall man making his way through the crowds over towards them._

 _A man that she knew from the Delta Red databases to be known as T Hawk. Another street fighter that has been slowly making a name for himself throughout the world. A street fighter known for his raw power. But if you were to dig deeper you would find an ally against Shadaloo. A fighter from what the file told her also had a deep hatred towards Shadaloo. A street fighter that she must have guessed was heading in the same direction as Ryu to the heart of Thailand to challenge a known Shadaloo warrior Sagat._

 _As she continues to watch T Hawk with cautious eyes seeing nothing but the large street fighter staring at Ryu with intensity in his eyes suddenly Cammy glances over towards Ryu when she hears him dropping his bag to the ground before she sees him looking towards T Hawk with equal intensity in his eyes. A sign he was prepared to engage in another battle. Something that she found to be amazing. Amazing how he was instantly ready to get into another battle just a little while after he had a hard fought battle against another street fighter. How he had some would say sacrifice his winnings to aid someone in need. Something that made her smile inside from his actions._

 _Without hesitating as she sees Ryu taking a step forward reaching out Cammy throws up and arm blocking Ryu's path before she looks over towards Ryu to see a confused look come across his face as a small smile forms on her own._

" _Why should you be the only one that gets to have all the fun."_

 _As she sees Ryu giving her a nod slowly Cammy retracts her arm as she looks over towards T Hawk to see him turning his attention towards her before she takes a few steps forward to get in front of Ryu. Reaching down Cammy grabs a hold of the bottom of her white t shirt and throws it off to the side along with seconds later her jeans leaving her in just her green thong leotard before she slowly starts to circle T Hawk as she sees him doing the same. As she continues to circle around T Hawk allowing nearby villagers time to avoid being in the middle of the fight Cammy slowly goes over in her mind everything she had read in T Hawk's file before without giving him anytime to react she jumps up into the air to deliver a series of kicks to the street fighter's chest causing him to stumble back a few feet._

 _Landing onto her feet as she sees T Hawk looking towards her with a smirk across his face Cammy slowly clutches her hands into tight fists when she sees T Hawk dust off his chest before suddenly she side steps to the side just in time to avoid a fist coming from T Hawk. As she continues to use her speed to avoid T Hawk's attacks slowly Cammy gets into a rhythm when suddenly as she sees T Hawk throwing another fist her way she side steps to the side grabbing T Hawk's arm in the process before in what some would call an angelic display Cammy flips through the air using T Hawk's arm as a catapult to deliver a flying kick to T Hawk's face causing the street fighter to leap back a few feet to cover his face._

 _Without giving the larger street fighter anytime to react Cammy suddenly lunges forward at T Hawk in a small tornado nearly avoiding a fist from T Hawk to appear at T Hawk's defenseless side to deliver a spinning back fist to T Hawk's face followed by a spinning kick to his side causing the street fighter to fall to one knee before in what others named as the Delta Drive Cammy sends T Hawk flying through the air in a series of kicks to his face and chest before seconds later she lands on her feet as T Hawk lands down onto the ground with a large thud._

 _For the next few seconds as she stares down towards T Hawk seeing him laying perfectly still on the ground except for his chest showing steady breathing slowly Cammy lowers her fighting stance before she looks back over towards Ryu with a smile across her face to give him a thumbs up causing him to let out a chuckle and her smile to widen._


	4. Way of Life

" _So this is how it works huh? Answers a few questions i've had for years."_

 _As a small smile forms on his face Ryu looks over to his side to see Cammy slowly counting a small stack of money in her hands._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Well i always wondered how the whole street fighter scene worked. How every street fighter was able to survive in this world. But now i get it. It's like a code of honor. The loser of every battle shows honor to the victor by giving him or her a reward for winning the fight. In this case some money."_

 _As he sees Cammy going over towards a small group of what looked to be homeless villagers in the far corner to see her seconds later handing each villager a few of the bills from her hand until there is nothing left a small smile comes to Ryu's face before he quickly catches up to Cammy and follows after her through the village._

" _Where did you learn how to fight like that? Your fighting technique was amazing."_

 _Suddenly a smile forms on Cammy's face as she glances over to her side to see Ryu looking towards her with a smile before she turns her head back forward._

" _I can ask you the same thing. From every one of your fights it seems to me that your technique improves greatly every single time you fight. But since you asked me first so nicely most of the training i have received that i can remember anyways came from Delta Red. Along with busting my butt in the gym."_

" _Can remember?"_

" _Yeah. My memories from before i became a member of Delta Red are still scrambled. I don't have any memories of what my past life was like but i can't shake some feelings away."_

" _Feelings?"_

" _Sometimes i feel like as though i've have been to certain places before. When i had first arrived here in Thailand, I couldn't help but feel as if i've been here before. I couldn't help but think that these villages seemed familiar to me as if they were once my home or something. It's strange right?"_

" _No. I had a similar thing happen to me once before. Once when we were training Ken ended up giving me agnosia for a week. I didn't recognize the village that was nearby the dojo or even my own sensei. Ken might have pulled a few pranks on me during this time before my sensei caught him in the act and forced him to clean the dojo using a toothbrush."_

 _Letting out a small laugh Cammy slowly shakes her head before she looks over to her side at Ryu with a small smile across her face._

" _Thank you."_

 _As she sees Ryu looking over towards her with a confused look Cammy's smile widens as she glances back and forth between him and the dirt road just ahead of her._

" _I don't think that i've ever thanked you for saving me a couple of months ago. Thank you for saving me."_

 _In a sudden move Cammy leans over and gives Ryu a kiss on the cheek before she turns her head back forward as her cheeks blush bright red not catching a small smile forming on Ryu's face from her act. After walking in silence for the next few seconds to give herself some time to calm down Cammy lets out a small cough before she looks over towards Ryu with a small smile._

" _So where are you heading Ryu? Towards a street fighter known as Sagat perhaps?"_

 _Turning his head to the side Ryu looks over towards Cammy to see her giving him a sly smile before he gives her one of his own._

" _You knew where i was heading?"_

" _Offcourse. It's my job to look out for you after all. From everything that i've seen or read about you i've got a good sense of the type of person that you are."_

" _And what type of person am i?"_

" _You are a kind hearted man that displays extraordinary fighting ability. A fighting ability that you use to help defend all those around you. I also know that you look to battle the greatest fighters in the world. Not for power. Maybe not even for yourself. That part i haven't figured out yet."_

 _Right as he looks over towards Cammy with a smile forming on his face suddenly Ryu snaps his head up when he hears a woman screaming to see a few men dressed in military uniforms surrounding a small stand pointing their weapons at a defenseless woman behind the stand in the distance._

 _As she is about to take a step forward suddenly Cammy's eyes widen when she sees a white blur leaping up into the air before suddenly she sees Ryu landing in the middle of the scene to deliver a spinning kick to one of the men sending the man spinning to the ground face first and his gun to land on the ground a couple of feet away with a clink. Remaining glued to her spot Cammy's eyes widen even more as a small smile forms on her face as she watches Ryu dodge attack after attack a few of the military men are throwing his way as if the attacks were nothing when suddenly she watches the military men go flying off to the side from a series of punches being thrown by Ryu. As she takes a step forward suddenly Cammy snaps her head to the side when she hears the sound of a gun being cocked before her eyes widen when she sees another man dressed in a military uniform pointing a handgun towards Ryu._

 _Right as she sees the man pulling back on the trigger Cammy snaps out of her shocked state to rush over before she stops a just couple of feet when she sees Ryu dodging bullet after bullet being fired by the military official. As she continues to watch Ryu dodge bullet after bullet as he closes in on the military official only one word is going through the mind of Cammy. Amazing._

 _Amazing of how he is able to dodge the bullets as if they were nothing. Amazing for showing such courage. To come to the aid of a complete stranger. Just like how he had done for her. As she sees Ryu in a sudden move kick the handgun out of the military official's hand sending the weapon flying Cammy snaps out of her thoughts before a smile comes to her face when she sees Ryu launching the military official a couple of feet away with an uppercut. Taking a couple of steps forward as she sees one of the men trying to reach for his gun on the ground rearing back Cammy sends a vicious kick to his head causing the man's head to snap back and hit the ground hard with a thud before she slowly makes her way over towards Ryu as she sees him checking the nearby villagers to see if any of them are hurt._

 _As she reaches Ryu in a sudden move Cammy wraps her arms around Ryu as she sees him turning to look at her before within a few seconds her cheeks start to blush bright red. Loosening her embrace as she feels her cheeks burning suddenly a smile forms on Cammy's face when she feels Ryu wrapping his arms around her before she relaxes into his embrace and closes her eyes unaware that a small distance away a figure hidden in the shadows that had been following them ever since they entered into the village has been observing them._


	5. Rematch?

_As she glances back and forth between Ryu and the village ahead as she leads him further and further into the village towards a local house she had found to rent a room for the night Cammy can't help but think about what she had just seen transpire with a small smile across her face. How amazing Ryu was when he had taken down those men. Men that once she had taken a good look at the uniforms they were part of Rolento's army. A decorated german soldier that she has along with her delta red members watched build a army secretly over the last few months. Although it is still unknown what their intentions are._

 _Snapping out of her thoughts as she sees the small village house she had purchased a room in coming into view reaching over Cammy grabs a hold of Ryu's free hand before she slowly steers him towards the house with a small smile across her face. A smile that unaware to her knowledge could be seen across the face of Ryu._

 _As he feels himself being lead into the building suddenly Ryu's smile vanishes from his face when he feels a sharp pain in his chest. A pain that he has had ever since the day he had faced his greatest greatest enemy. The street fighter that goes by the name of Akuma. A street fighter not many know about. A powerful fighter that has shared a history with Ryu for so many years. Years ever since he had killed Ryu's sensei Gouken._

 _History that turned into pure hatred towards the street fighter. Hatred that finally came into full circle one night when he had returned back to his deceased sensei's dojo. How he had walked deep into the woods behind the dojo to find Akuma laying in wait for him. How he had fought against the street fighter with so much anger and rage that had been lying in wait deep inside of him. An ancient technique that only a few martial artists in history have suffered. The satsui no Hadou. A dark evil that resided within him. An evil that was said if it was to consume and corrupt the being._

" _Ryu? Ryu?"_

 _Snapping out of his thoughts Ryu glances around his surrounding to find himself being lead up a pair of stairs before he looks up to see Cammy looking down towards him with a concerned look across her face._

" _Are you okay Ryu? Looked like i lost you there for a few minutes."_

 _With a small smile coming across his face Ryu gives Cammy a small nod before he slowly watches her return the nod as she ascends up the stairs bringing him with her._

" _I'm fine. Just was doing some thinking."_

" _Oh? And what about? If you don't mind me asking that is?"_

" _What do you know about me? I'm guessing you have done background checks on me."_

" _I have some what. I didn't do much digging on your personal life. I feel as though it would have been wrong to do to you. Especially the way you are. You deserve to be able to keep your privacy to yourself unless you want to share details about your life with someone else."_

 _As a small smile forms on his face Ryu gives Cammy a nod before he watches a small smile form on her face._

" _Besides. I like the whole mysterious aura that radiates from you. It helps keep me intrigued about you."_

 _As she reaches the top of the stairs slowly Cammy leads Ryu down a small hallway before a few moments later she lead him into a small bedroom where a queen sized bed can be found along with a black bag that she had brought with her to Thailand. Making sure to close the door behind him slowly Cammy applies the locks on the door before she slowly lets go of Ryu's hand to make her way towards the corner of the room where a open window can be found. Taking a quick glance outside seeing nothing but a few passing by villagers trying to make their way home as the sun sets in the distance slowly Cammy closes the window and applies the locks before she throws back a small curtain and turns around to give Ryu a small smile._

" _We can never be too careful. Shadaloo is out there somewhere."_

 _Slowly as she makes her way over towards her bag next to the bed Cammy watches Ryu give her a nod before within moments she unzips her bag to grab her laptop from within as she sits down on the bed. As she boots up her computer glancing up Cammy sees Ryu looking down towards the laptop in her lap with a confused look across his face before a small grin comes across her face._

" _What?"_

" _What is that?"_

" _What is that? It's a laptop? You know a mobile device like cell phone. Wait? You do know what a computer is right?"_

 _As she sees Ryu shrugging his shoulders suddenly Cammy's jaw drops and her eyes go wide as she sees Ryu waiting patiently for her answer._

" _Really? Well i'm just gonna have to give you a small history lesson then."_

 _As she sees in the corner of her eye her wallpaper coming onto the laptop's screen Cammy glances down to move her laptop mouse when suddenly she snaps her head up when she hears Ryu letting out a small laugh._

" _What?"_

" _I know what a computer is. I just wanted to see….ow!"_

 _Reaching up as he pulls back a pillow that Cammy had just thrown his direction Ryu looks back over towards Cammy to see her looking towards him with a small smile across her face. Shaking his head Ryu returns the smile as he makes his way over towards the bed before suddenly he looks over towards Cammy with a raised eyebrow when he sees that her computer wallpaper is a picture of two kittens playing next to each other. Something that he instantly sees Cammy's cheeks start to blush bright red as she tried to avoid eye contact with him._

" _What? I like cats."_

 _As she hears Ryu letting out a chuckle reaching over Cammy punches Ryu in the arm before she turns her attention back towards her laptop screen to open up her email as she sees in the corner of her eye Ryu rubbing his arm._

" _I just need a few minutes to give my superior a quick update then we can find someplace to grab some dinner."_

" _Your superior?"_

" _Yeah. Her name is Lita. She's been like a older sister to me since the day we met. Well more of the older sister from hell anyways."_

" _How so?"_

" _Well she would pester me constantly about things not related to work. Things like where my crush was currently in the world. Is he still cute like you said? Did he happen to win any more fights?"_

 _Suddenly Cammy's face instantly starts to blush bright red as her eyes go wide before she glances up to see Ryu looking towards her with a ghost smile coming across his face. A look that makes her cheeks blush even more before she turns her attention back towards her laptop avoiding his gaze._

" _I'm just gonna shut up and write my email now."_

 _As she opens up a new message suddenly Cammy's eyes go wide and a small smile forms on her face when she feels Ryu giving her a small kiss on the cheek before she looks over to her side to see Ryu making his way over towards their room door as he looks over his shoulder towards her with a small smile across his face._

" _I'll wait downstairs for you."_

 _Unable to speak a single word Cammy gives Ryu a small nod before as she watches the door close behind him a bright smile forms on Cammy's face. A bright smile that remains on her face for the next few minutes as she writes in an encrypted email to Lita that she has found Ryu and plans on staying with him for the time being to wait for Shadaloo to reveal themselves. Something she knew would happen sooner rather than later if their intel was correct. Intel that Ryu was at the top of their target's list._

 _As she gets down writing her email and is just about to click on send suddenly Cammy snaps her head over towards the corner of the room at the window when she hears some shouting coming from outside. Clicking on send Cammy snaps her laptop closed with a thud as she slowly gets up from the bed before she slowly makes her way over towards the window as she throws her laptop onto the bed. Pulling back the curtain as she looks down from the window suddenly Cammy's eyes widen when she sees Ryu down in the middle of the street staring down the road. Following his eyes suddenly Cammy shakes her head when she sees Adon at the other end of the road making his way slowly towards Ryu with his hands clenched into tight fists. Reaching over Cammy undoes the locks applied to the window before within moments she drops down from the window onto the street a couple of feet ahead of Ryu in a series of spins through the air._

 _With a small glare forming on her face Cammy slowly rises to her feet as she sees Adon coming to a complete stop with a small grin forming on his face. A grin that she knew to be arrogance. The same look that she had seen so many others give to her before she would wipe the look off their faces in a hurry._

" _I've heard of sore losers but i never thought, I would see one in the street fighter world."_

" _Move aside woman! I demand my rematch against him! I will not allow for you to get into my way!"_

" _Well…."_

 _Glancing over her shoulder Cammy sees Ryu looking towards Adon with intensity in his eyes before she looks back over towards Adon with a grin coming across her face._

" _Even though i'm more than confident Ryu would wipe the floor with you once again, I won't allow you to fight him again. After all…."_

 _Taking her eyes away from Adon for a brief second Cammy looks over her shoulder at Ryu with a small smile across her face before she turns her attention back towards Adon with a glare forming on her face._

" _It's my job to protect him. Even from sore losers like yourself."_

 _As she suddenly sees Adon getting into a fighting stance Cammy gets into her own before she suddenly side steps to the side avoiding a high flying kick being delivered by Adon. A kick that she nearly avoided before she throws up her right arm up just in time to block a high kick being delivered by Adon. Without giving him anytime to react Cammy suddenly kicks Adon's foot from underneath him before in a sudden move she sends down a left elbow down into Adon's chest causing him to hit the ground with a thud. As she sees Adon throwing up a kick from the ground Cammy quickly blocks the kick before she leaps back a couple of feet as she sees Adon rising back up to his feet._

 _Making the first move leaping up into the air Cammy sends a flying kick towards Adon to only have her kick be blocked before in a sudden move she sends her other leg down crushing into Adon's face causing the Thailand fighter to stumble back a few feet. Without giving Adon anytime to react suddenly Cammy lunges forward at him feet first in what is to be known as the Spiral Arrow smashing her feet repeatedly into the Thailand fighter's chest causing Adon to moments later fall to the ground with a loud thud as Cammy lands onto her feet. As she sees Adon slowly trying to make it to his feet leaping up Cammy takes to the sky before she delivers another Spiral Arrow down into the chest of Adon causing the Thailand fighter to scream out in pain. Leaping back Cammy flips through the air and lands a few feet away from Ryu before she slowly lowers her fighting stance when she sees Adon laying still on the ground. Slowly turning around Cammy lets out a giggle as a small smile forms on her face when she sees Ryu giving her a thumbs up from a few feet away._


	6. Date Night Fight

_As she slowly leads Ryu through the village looking for some sort of small restaurant or establishment nearby Cammy can't help but look over to her side every few seconds to see Ryu glancing over towards her with a small smile across her face. A smile unaware to her knowledge can be seen across her face as she tucks her hands further into her jeans pockets._

" _I guess that makes us even now huh?"_

" _Nope."_

 _Looking over to her side Cammy's smile widens as she sees Ryu giving her a confused look before she looks back forward to look around her surroundings._

" _How so?"_

" _Well i still haven't gotten the chance to save you just yet. Our little arrogant friend back there doesn't count. You would have kicked his ass again so that little sparring contest, I just had with him doesn't count."_

" _So how do i make it up to you then?"_

" _Hmm…."_

 _As she glances around her surroundings suddenly a bright smile forms on Cammy's face when she sees a small restaurant off in the distance with a few waiters taking care of a few seated couples outside._

" _You can make it up to me by buying me dinner tonight."_

" _Nope."_

 _With a frown forming on her face slowly Cammy looks over towards her side before a small smile forms on her face when she sees Ryu looking towards her with a sly smile across his face._

" _I was already going to buy you dinner so that doesn't count."_

 _With the smile across her face widening reaching over Cammy slowly grabs a firm hold of Ryu's hand before she slowly steers him over towards the restaurant. As she gets closer and closer towards the restaurant suddenly Cammy looks over her shoulder at Ryu when she hears him letting out a small cough._

" _What is it?"_

" _Well i'm umm….not really dressed for this."_

 _For the next few seconds as she stares at Ryu in complete silence with a raised eyebrow suddenly a look of realization of what he means comes to Cammy's face before a smile forms on her face as she turns her head back forward._

" _That shouldn't be a problem. If it is then i will have a talk with them about bending their rules. I do have a very compelling voice after all."_

 _As she hears Ryu letting out a silent chuckle Cammy can't help but have her smile widen before she slowly comes to a stop when she arrives in front of the entrance to the restaurant at a hostess booth where she sees a short man that she deems to be in his 40s looking down towards her with a raised eyebrow._

" _Hello. I would like a table for 2 please."_

 _For the next few seconds as she stares at the hostess in silence suddenly Cammy's smile vanishes when she sees the hostess looking away from her to look Ryu up and down before she suddenly sees him snapping his head back to look at her as she clears her throat._

" _I'm sorry miss but we currently do not have any table available."_

" _Oh really?"_

 _Keeping her eyes locked onto the hostess slowly Cammy raises up her hand before she points her right index finger at a nearby unoccupied table just a short distance away._

" _That table doesn't look occupied to me. In fact i know so. So how about you go back inside to get us a waiter or do i need to have a talk with the manager of the restaurant?"_

 _Suddenly as she sees the hostess's eyes go wide a ghost smile forms on Cammy's face before she hears him letting out a cough as she sees him grabbing a few menus off his counter._

" _If you will please follow me. I will seat you immediately."_

" _Thank you."_

 _As she sees the hostess quickly making his way around his booth to head towards the empty table with a small smile forming on her face reaching over Cammy grabs a hold of Ryu's hand and starts to lead him over towards the empty table before moments later her smile widens when she watches Ryu pulling out her chair for her. A action that brings a bright smile to her face before she takes her seat as she watches Ryu making his way around the table to take his seat. With a smile plastered across her face Cammy reaches out and takes a menu from the hostess as he hands them out before she watches as a grin forms on her face as the hostess quickly retreats away. As she sees the hostess retreating inside of the restaurant turning her head Cammy looks over to see Ryu with a speechless expression across his face before as a sly smile forms on her face she opens up her menu._

" _See i told you so."_

 _Suddenly as she hears Ryu letting out a small laugh Cammy can't help but join in on his laughter not caring that everyone around them is looking in their direction with mixed emotions across their faces. Some older couples that she can see out of the corner of her eye looking towards them with kindness. Some couples a little younger looking towards them with disapproval. Disapproval for what they must have felt them making a scene. A few younger couples staring at them with wide eyes. Especially a few of the men whom that she could see looking towards her with lust. Something that makes her chuckle inside as she sees their dates smacking them from the looks they are giving to her._

 _But despite all the looks she knew they had received Cammy wouldn't let them get in the way. Get in the way of what was happening at that particular moment. A moment she had never thought she would experience. A moment that she would sit across from Ryu in what she deemed to be a date. Even though none of them had said it._

 _And her suspicions were proven to be correct as the dinner went on. A dinner where she learned so much about the street fighter sitting across from her. Information that made her even more intrigued. Some information that not only shocked her but also made her feel guilty for hearing. Information that he also had no knowledge of his parents. No knowledge due to being an orphaned at a young age._

 _Orphaned until he was adopted one day by a man named Gouken. A man that would become help train Ryu through the years in a mysterious form of martial arts before Ryu would leave his dojo to travel across the world. A man that Cammy had instant respect for until she felt guilt about what she had heard next. A small piece of information that made her feel something for Ryu. Information about how the man that Ryu had looked up to for so many years had met his demise at the hands of another street fighter. A street fighter that his master once considered a friend to only be stabbed in the back._

 _But what she had heard next didn't surprise her one bit. Information that Ryu had returned back to his deceased master's dojo seeking revenge against his killer. A man named Akuma. A mysterious street fighter that she had never heard of. A street fighter that she listened in to be described as pure evil. A hellspawn to an extent. But in a man's body. A man that Ryu had encountered not too far away before he engaged him in a deadly battle. A battle neither of them could best the other in. A battle that ended with Ryu slicing open Akuma's chest before the demon had suddenly disappeared back into the shadows._

 _A battle she soon started to suspect why he travels around the world in search of the best street fighters. To battle them without any fear. It was to improve his craft. To get stronger for when he would face Akuma once again. To bring his master's killer to justice. Something that she felt a kinship with Ryu. After all that is the same reason she tells herself every single time she takes on a new mission. To help bring an end to Shadaloo. To right her wrongs. Bring the ones responsible for so many deaths._

 _Now as she walks back through the village with Ryu still digesting everything that she had just heard coming from Ryu unaware to her knowledge a small group of military officials are found lying in wait for them up the road. A small group of soldiers lead by their leader. A small known terrorist that is slowly making a name for himself. The street fighter known as Rolento._

 _As she hears the sound of a whip striking against the ground suddenly Cammy snaps out of her thoughts as she snaps up the dirt road before her blood boils when she sees Rolento a distance away along with a small group of soldiers blocking their path to him. Clutching her hands into tight fists Cammy looks over to her side to see Ryu glancing over towards her before as a smile forms on her face Cammy gives Ryu a nod. Suddenly as she sees Ryu charging forward without hesitating for a single second Cammy follows after him as she leaps high into the air before she quickly sends a flying high kick followed by another dropping two soldiers instantly as she sees Ryu launching a soldier a short distance away with a spinning kick._

 _Sensing a strike coming her way Cammy suddenly throws up her right forearm behind herself blocking an incoming weapon strike from a soldier before in a sudden move she sends her feet directly into the soldier's face as she back flips into the air sending the soldier flying back with a thud. As she lands on her feet and looks over into the distance to see Ryu dodging attack after attack that Rolento is sending his way Cammy charges forward towards them as she sees a group of soldiers trying to block her path when suddenly she slides across the ground to only emerge up to deliver a series of kicks to the soldiers in her way causing them to each fall quickly down to the ground with a loud thud. Turning her attention back forward suddenly a smile forms on Cammy's face as she sees Ryu catching a whip attack being delivered by Rolento before in a sudden move she watches Ryu pulls Rolento towards him with tremendous force to deliver a clothesline to the terrorist sending him down to the ground in a hurry with a loud thud. As she looks on with amazement along with many others nearby as Ryu quickly ties up Rolento using his own whip against him a smile forms on Cammy's face before she lets out a giggle when she sees Ryu looking towards her with a thumb raised up as the sound of the crowd around them cheering echoes through the dirt road._


	7. Dark Hado

_Hearing a small crashing sound coming from the outside world snapping her eyes open slowly Cammy sits up on the bed as she rubs her eyes trying to shake herself awake before a confused look comes across her face when she looks down towards the ground to see Ryu missing. Missing from his sleeping bag on the ground. A sleeping bag Ryu had insisted he would sleep in to allow her to have the bed all to herself. Something although she found to be funny also made her think of how sweet he was._

 _Suddenly as a small red light comes through the window and catches her eyes slowly Cammy gets up from the bed to only seconds later make her way over towards the window before a confused look comes to her face when she sees Ryu stumbling down the street with a red aura surrounding him. As she sees Ryu stumbling down the street with a flick of her wrists Cammy opens up the window to jumps down from the window to land on the ground just seconds later before she slowly follows after him down the street._

 _Using the shadows of her surroundings as cover Cammy slowly follows after Ryu deep into the woods just a few miles away from the village as she thinks what is going on? Where are you going Ryu when suddenly her eyes go wide and she comes to a complete stop when she sees Ryu fall down to his knees. Right when she is about to move from her spot suddenly Cammy jumps back and falls to the ground with a shocked look across her face when she hears Ryu letting out a sickening roar._

 _Shaking her head as she slowly sits up Cammy's eyes suddenly go wide when she sees watches a red aura surround Ryu as his body slowly transforms. A transformation that scares her. A transformation of his body not only getting bigger but for his brown eyes to change to nothing but pure white. As she hears Ryu letting out another sickening roar Cammy crawls back a few feet before she suddenly hides behind a nearby tree right as she saw Ryu's head turning in her direction._

 _What is going on? What is happening? Suddenly Cammy's eyes widen as she feels a large gush of wind hitting her body along with a large red flash of red light that lights up the area next to her before she tucks her head behind the tree to see a clear dirt path surrounded by fire where she had just a large amount of trees just seconds ago. What power. Who knew that he could have so much power?_

 _As she sees Ryu slowly moving away Cammy shakes out of her thoughts and slowly follows after him from a distance using the shadows as cover before she suddenly comes to a stop when she sees Ryu slowly coming to a stop to stare in the distance at what she deems to be a just woken up Adon._

 _Feeling a red light making it's way through his partially shut eyelids reaching up Adon rubs his eyes before suddenly a grin forms on his face when he removes his hands from his face to see Ryu staring at him from a short distance away._

" _Oh i see you are here to give me my rematch. What's the matter? Decided not to hide behind your woman anymore?"_

 _As a smirk forms across her face Cammy can't help but let out a small chuckle as she shakes her head. You wish pal. Ryu can wipe the floor with you any day. But i should make sure Ryu doesn't kill him. I've never felt power like this before. That fool doesn't even sense it otherwise he would be running for his life._

 _As she hears Ryu letting out a roar Cammy is suddenly snapped out of her thoughts before her eyes widen when she sees Ryu move at unbelievable speed towards Adon that she is barely able to keep up with when suddenly her head snaps back as she feels a gush of wind hitting her face. Reaching up Cammy rubs her eyes as she straightens her head before she looks back over to the scene to have her eyes widen once again when she sees Ryu's fist resting straight into the middle of Adon's chest as she watches Adon cough up a large amount of blood onto the ground just below himself._

 _Looking on as she watches Adon drop down to his knees to only not even a second later receive a right knee straight into the middle of his face Cammy's eyes widen even more before she watches Adon's body hit the ground below with a thud as blood spills out from his mouth to the ground underneath his face. As she hears Ryu letting out another roar Cammy watches Ryu rear back his right leg to only kick Adon's body a couple of feet away just seconds before suddenly Cammy pops out of her hiding spot when she sees Ryu's hands forming a red ball as he stares down towards Adon's body._

" _Stop! Ryu!"_

 _Suddenly as she sees Ryu turning to look in her direction Cammy slowly makes eye contact with him to stare deep into his white eyes before slowly she starts to take a few steps forward when she sees the red aura around Ryu disappearing along with the red ball in his hands._

" _Ryu?"_

 _Taking a deep breathe slowly Cammy makes her way over towards Ryu as she sees him glued to the spot._

" _It's okay. It's me."_

 _As she sees Ryu cocking his head to the side as he stares into her eyes Cammy suddenly comes to a stop just a few feet away from Ryu when suddenly her body tenses when she sees Ryu raising up his right hand before suddenly she feels his hand being gently placed on her cheek. As she slowly opens her eyes to see Ryu's eyes turning back to normal along with his body slowly following after a ghost smile starts to form on Cammy's face as she stares deep into Ryu's eyes._

" _Cammy?"_

 _With a small smile forming on her face Cammy nods her head as she gently places a hand over Ryu's own._

" _It's me. What…."_

 _Suddenly Cammy's eyes widen as she sees Ryu falling towards her before in a sudden move Cammy catches Ryu in her arms just as he is about to hit the ground before she slowly starts to cradle his head in her lap as she stares down towards his face with a concerned look across her face._

" _Ryu!? Ryu!?"_


	8. Ghost Festival

_Feeling a small light making it's way through his closed eyelids as he feels his hair being stroked gently slowly Ryu opens up his eyelids slightly before they snap open when he sees Cammy looking down towards him with a concerned look across her face._

" _Ryu? What happened last night?"_

 _As she feels Ryu slowly sitting up on the bed and watches him look away from her towards the floorboard below in a sudden move Cammy gently wraps her arms around his waist from behind before she leans her head against his own._

" _It's okay. You can tell me."_

 _Taking his eyes away from the floorboard glancing over his shoulder Ryu sees Cammy looking towards him with a look of concern across her face slowly Ryu takes a deep breathe as he turns his head back forward to look at the wall in the far end of the room._

" _Have you heard of the Satsui no Hado or better known as the Dark Hado?"_

 _As he feels Cammy shaking her head slowly Ryu nods his head before he takes a deep breathe._

" _The Dark Hado is this form of ki that very few possess. It's a dark ki. A dark ki that manifests itself with the help of loss,decline,and destruction. To tap into this ki a fighter must be consumed with the desire for absolute perfection. To be the very best. It can also be awakened from within by someone close being killed or by intense rage and anger that the fighter is willing to kill._

 _I'm one of the fighters left in this world that possess this ki along with a man named Akuma. This ki was awakened inside of me when i went to face Akuma after i had learned of my master's death. It's a sickness that i care within myself. You should stay as far away from me as possible."_

" _Why would i want to do that?"_

" _Because i'm dangerous Cammy. There are some times when i'm here but other times it's like i'm sleepwalking. I can't control it."_

" _I like dangerous. I am a member of a special forces unit afterall. What else do you got?"_

 _As she sees Ryu shaking his head in a sudden move Cammy scoots even closer to him as she sees him glancing over towards her before she gently rests her head on his shoulder as she stares at the door leading into the room._

" _I understand more than you know. You believe that you are dangerous because of the power that resides inside of you. With that power comes an endless amount of rage and anger. Rage and anger that you feel as if it is slowly consuming you. I know this because i've felt this once."_

 _Taking her eyes away from the door as she sees Ryu turning to look in her direction Cammy gives him a small smile before she looks back over towards the door leading into their room._

" _I once too felt as you do now. When i was discovered by Delta Red, I too was consumed with rage and anger. Anger for not knowing who i was. And that anger quickly turned into rage. Rage that i took out on everyone. Every shadaloo member that i had ever gotten my hands on. Even other members of my own team."_

" _How did you overcome it?"_

" _I still haven't. Over time my rage and anger has slowly died down. But letting people in also helps. Lita had helped me in a sense relinquish some of the fire inside of me and helped me refocus my rage towards Shadaloo. No matter what it's always going to be there deep inside. But what i've learned out of this experience is it's never wrong to get a little help once and awhile."_

 _For the next few seconds as he slowly digests everything that he had just heard suddenly Ryu is snapped out of this thoughts when he hears numerous voices outside along with her determines to be some music being played. As he sees Cammy getting up from the bed to make her way towards the room's window slowly Ryu follows after her before his eyes widen at what he sees just outside of the window. Not just a small group of villagers but instead what looked as if it was the entire village moving forward down the street. Villagers that each seemed to be wearing some sort of demon costume._

 _As she watches with amazement the crowd of villagers slowly making their way down the street with a group of children following after them along with their mothers a small smile slowly forms on Cammy's face before in a matter of moments Cammy slowly leads Ryu out of the room and down the stairs to find the old woman that rented the room out to Cammy sitting by a window watching the scene in the street with a smile across her face._

" _Excuse me? Can you please tell us what is going on? What is all of this?"_

" _This my dear is what is known as the Chinese Hungry Ghost Festival. Haven't you ever heard of the festival?"_

" _Oh, I can't say that i have. I don't mean to be disrespectful but can you tell me what this festival is celebrating?"_

" _It's quite alright. It is believed that at the full moon of the seventh lunar month of the chinese calendar the gates of hell are opened and the spirits of hungry ghosts are allowed to roam the Earth for one day. Men,women,and children from all across the world gather here on this given day. Some offering food,paper money,candles,and even flowers to honor the dead. Others merely come here to honor the memory of their deceased loved ones hoping to see their spirits."_

 _Taking her eyes away from the parade slowly the old woman turns her head to look at Cammy and Ryu before her smile widens when she sees Cammy's and Ryu's jointed hands._

" _You and your boyfriend should go out and enjoy the festival. Have a good time. From the looks of it you each could use it. If i may say so."_

" _What makes you think that?"_

" _Well my dear if i had to guess i would say that you work for the government. Perhaps some sort of field agent. As for your boyfriend by the way he dresses i would assume him to be one of those street fighters. Am i right?"_

 _Suddenly as her eyes go wide Cammy listens in as the old woman lets out a small laugh before after a few seconds Cammy snaps out of her shocked state to give the old woman a small smile._

" _Well be better be off then."_

 _Without giving the old woman anytime to react giving Ryu's hand a tug slowly Cammy leads Ryu out of the house as she hears the sound of the old woman letting out a small laugh before moments later Cammy smiles at the scene in front of her eyes. A scene of pure happiness all around her. Men and women dressed in all variety of demon costumes dancing through the streets. Small families paying their respects to a few small monuments on a few doorsteps. The once quiet street is now filled with non stop music. A sight she had never seen before. A sight unaware to Cammy's knowledge makes her feet slowly move forward to follow after the parade bringing Ryu along with her._

 _For the next few hours as she walks the streets of Thailand a noticeable smile could be seen across Cammy's face as she enjoys the festival in front of her. A festival that had given her so many things. Not only was she having a good time but it was also what she needed. A day without any violence. A day without chasing after Shadaloo. Instead a well needed distraction. Something she knew Ryu needed as well. After all how much could he take? How much could his body take from the constant fights? How much could his mind take before snapping into what she labeled as his darker side._

 _But unaware to her knowledge as she stands deep in the crowd along with Ryu a figure is lurking in the shadows watching their every movement. A figure that is well blended into the crowd. A figure that is feared throughout the world labeled as one of the most deadliest assassins. Bison's personal assassin. A madman that has taken so many lives. Some for Shadaloo. Others for his own personal interest. The once great caged fighter that lived to fight. Lives to taste the blood of his victims._

 _As she looks over to her side to give Ryu a smile suddenly Cammy's eyes go wide when she sees a familiar figure in the distance. A figure that she knew from the countless files in her government's databases. A figure that although seemed to blend in with the crowd perfectly failed to hide the one feature she would always remember him by. The feature of his cold eyes. The eyes of a killer. As she sees the figure slowly moving away glancing over to her side Cammy gives Ryu a small smile._

" _I'll be right back."_

 _Feeling his hand being released slowly Ryu watches Cammy make her way through the crowd towards a hooded figure that he sees moving away from the crowd. A figure that he had never seen before but had a feature that he had seen before. The same look that he had seen once before. The look of a killer. As he snaps out of his thoughts and makes his way to follow after Cammy suddenly Ryu gets caught up in a small crowd of men and women dressed in costumes before he watches Cammy disappear down an alleyway._

 _With cautious eyes as she slowly rounds a nearby corner to enter into an alleyway to find no one in sight suddenly Cammy comes to a stop as she feels a pair of eyes watching her. Proceeding with caution as she slowly enters into the alleyway with her hands clenched into tight fists suddenly Cammy rolls to the side avoiding an incoming attack coming from the shadows nearby. Snapping her head to the side as her eyes go wide Cammy looks into the shadows to see a two pairs of red eyes staring at her before as she rises to her feet she watches two figures emerge out of the shadows. Figures she deemed to be cyborgs. A new creation that she had heard shadaloo had made to send fighter's data across the globe to shadaloo through a wireless network._

 _As she sees the cyborgs coming to a stop with immense speed Cammy suddenly charges forward towards the cyborgs when in a matter of seconds she delivers a spinning high kick towards one of the cyborg's head completely caving in it's skull before proceeding to deliver another kick to the other cyborg as she catapults off the other. Landing on her feet as she sees the cyborg stumbling back a foot without giving it anytime to react Cammy leaps up high into the air and proceeds to moments later deliver a downward spiral arrow to the skull of the cyborg completely shattering the skull into pieces before she lands down onto her feet as she hears the sound of it's body hitting the ground with a large thud. As she hears the other cyborg slowly moving around rearing back Cammy sends a vicious kick to it's mid section causing it to be sent flying into a nearby wall before the sound of another loud thud is heard echoing through the air._

 _Glancing over her shoulder Cammy looks over towards each of the cyborgs to see each of them deactivated before suddenly as she turns her head back forward Cammy feels a slight pinch in her neck. Reaching up as she feels a small object sticking in the side of her neck in a sudden move Cammy pulls out the object and puts it up to her face before her eyes widen when the object is revealed to her as some sort of needle. As she feels her body getting weak and her vision starting to get blurry rearing back Cammy throws the needle against a nearby wall causing the needle to smash into thousands of pieces before she snaps her head around just in time to see another needle heading her direction. Within seconds as she feels another needle hitting her this time in her arm slowly Cammy falls down to her knees as she reaches for the needle before within seconds she feels another needle hitting her arm once again. Shaking her head as she watches her world go black suddenly Cammy feels herself hitting the ground below with a small thud before she turns her head to see a figure emerging out of the shadows. A figure of one of her most deadliest enemies as her world goes black._


	9. Vega

_Feeling her head spinning and a raging headache making it's way through her closed eyelids slowly Cammy shakes her head before suddenly she snaps her eyes open when she feels her hands tied tight behind her back. Snapping her head to the side Cammy glances over her shoulder to see her hands tied up tight by a small chain as she sits down on a metal chair. As she snaps her head back forward to see nothing but darkness before her eyes except for a few dimming lights that seem to go out every few seconds rearing back Cammy pulls on her binds finding herself unable to break free before just seconds later she comes to a stop and snaps her head to the side when she hears silent footsteps approaching._

" _I wouldn't do that if i were you. Wouldn't want anything to happen to that beautiful face of yours now would we?"_

 _Suddenly as she watches a familiar figure emerging out of the shadows Cammy's eyes widen before seconds later her face forms into pure hatred as she sees the figure revealing themselves under a dim light._

" _Vega."_

 _With her hands forming into tight fists slowly Cammy watches Vega bow down to her as the look across her face intensifies._

" _At your service my little government spy."_

" _What do you want!?"_

" _Isn't it obvious? I want to spend time with you. Get to know you better. Know what your screams sound like."_

 _With her glare intensifying and her fists getting even tighter Cammy watches as Vega slowly makes his way over towards her before seconds later she shakes her head away as she sees Vega reaching his un clawed hand over towards her._

" _Don't worry. You will come around. Especially after he is gone."_

" _Ryu."_

" _Yes. Bison has taken quite a liking to him. Sees him as the next great shadaloo warrior. But we will find out just how great of a warrior he is soon enough. It shouldn't be long now. But in the meantime let me ask you this. Does this place bring back any memories to you? Hmm? Does the name Killer Bee ring any bells? After all that is your real name."_

" _You lie! My name is Cammy."_

" _And how do you know this? Do remember being called Cammy or was it a name that had been given to you?"_

 _Taking her eyes away from Vega slowly Cammy looks down to the ground below as she tries to remember back to the day she had been found. A day full of mysteries. The day her life in Red Delta had first started. But how did she even get there? Was he right? Was her name truly Cammy? Or was her name something else? Was it Killer Bee? And if not why did that name seem so familiar to her._

" _Now that's the look i like to see. The look of intrigue. The very same look i've seen across your face in this very same room. After all this was your favorite place to come to have your little torture sessions."_

 _Snapping out of her thoughts as an intense glare comes across her face Cammy snaps her head up to see Vega leaning over towards her before in a sudden move Cammy rears back to spit directly into Vega's mask._

" _You lie!"_

" _Uh uh my little Killer Bee. That is the truth. You can feel it just as i do. You're a killer. It's in your blood. You know deep down inside that you are just like me."_

 _As he sees Cammy lunging forward towards him to only see the steel binds across her hands and legs holding up a small smirk forms underneath Vega's face as he leans back and slowly turns his back on her before in a sudden move Vega rears back and sends a backhanded strike across Cammy's face with his un clawed hand causing Cammy's head to snap to the side._

" _You will learn the truth soon enough. Now sleep my Killer Bee. Wouldn't want you to miss the main event."_

* * *

 _Cold breeze coming across his body. The sound of his footsteps echoing all around himself. These are just some of the things Ryu is witnessing as he slowly makes his way through the darkness towards a large house deep into the woods. A house that he was told to go to if he quote wanted to see his british spy again as seen on the note in his back pocket along with directions. As he sees the house getting closer and closer reaching over Ryu slowly opens up the door of the house and makes his way inside as he hears the sound of the wind picking up outside._

 _With his hands slowly clutching into tight fists Ryu takes a few steps forwards when suddenly he snaps his head to look over his shoulder when he hears the sound of the front door slamming shut. Deeming it to be the wind snapping his head back forward Ryu slowly makes his way through the house before suddenly after a minute of walking through the house Ryu comes to a stop when he sees a small passage way on a far end of a wall leading down into total darkness. Without hesitating for a single second Ryu slowly makes his way down the small passageway and into the darkness where moments later his eyes widen when he finds a entirely different environment. The wooden floorboards he had been previously been walking on now replaced with cold steel along with the walls._

 _Shaking his head slowly Ryu makes his way through the darkness before suddenly Ryu picks up his pace when he sees a dim light in the distance. Within moments of seeing the light slowly Ryu makes his way to the light before his eyes widen when he sees off into the distance Cammy tied to a metal chair with her mouth taped up while her arms and legs are bond by a few metal chains. As he sees Cammy slowly looking up in his direction without hesitating Ryu starts to run over towards Cammy before he comes to a complete stop when he sees Cammy shaking her head as she mumbles something to him from the tape across her mouth._

 _Suddenly as he senses someone close nearby Ryu rolls over to the side as he hears someone jumping in the air before he looks over to the side to see Vega staring at him with his claw hand raised. Rising to his feet Ryu locks eyes with Vega and slowly gets into a fighting stance before suddenly as he sees Vega charging forward towards his direction Ryu rolls to the side again when he sees the light above them go out again before he glances around his surroundings to not see Vega anywhere in sight._

 _As he hears Cammy mumbling something from her chair slowly Ryu listens for any sort of movement around him when suddenly he leaps into the air to deliver a spinning back kick to the face of Vega sending the shadaloo assassin down to the ground before he watches him disappear back into the shadows just seconds later. Glancing around his surroundings as he hears movement coming from all around him suddenly Ryu lets out a scream in pain when he feels Vega's claw connecting across his back before in a sudden move he leaps back into the air to send a flying high kick that hits nothing but air._

 _Lunging forward as she tries to break free of her binds suddenly Cammy's eyes widen when she sees a red aura forming around Ryu's body before slowly she starts to shake her head as she yells out to Ryu when she sees his body slowly transforming. As she lunges forward again hoping her binds will break to no prevail Cammy shouts at the top of her lungs before her eyes widen when she sees Ryu looking over in her direction with pure white eyes. With his eyes glued to her own slowly Cammy shakes her head at Ryu before just mere seconds later she breathes a sigh in relief when she sees the red aura around Ryu's body disappearing as his body slowly transforms back to normal._

 _Feeling his rage slowly dying down Ryu takes a deep breathe as he looks at Cammy before in a sudden move Ryu snaps his body around just in time to catch Vega's claw hand in his hands. In a sudden move as he smashes Vega in the stomach with his right knee rearing back Ryu sends an uppercut towards Vega that connects to the shadaloo assassin's face causing him to be sent flying back through the air before moments later Ryu follows after him into the darkness. As he sees Vega landing onto his feet rearing back Ryu sends a high left punch to the face of Vega before in a sudden move Ryu sends a high kick into Vega's claw hand causing the claw on the shadaloo assassin's hand to go flying into the darkness. Feeling a right punch being delivered to his right side leaping back Ryu lands on his feet before he throws up his hands just in time to block an incoming strike from Vega. In mere moments as he locks hands with Vega in a test of strength Ryu looks into Vega's eyes with pure hatred before in a sudden move as he leans back Ryu sends Vega flying up into the air with a series of kicks to his midsection._

 _Leaping back to his feet as he sees Vega coming down towards him with intense speed kneeling down in a sudden move Ryu launches himself into the air and connects with a dragon punch to the face of Vega at the same time as he feels Vega connecting with a punch across his own face. With moments as he lands on the ground with a thud shaking his head Ryu slowly rises to his feet as he sees in the corner of his eye Vega doing the same before within moments Ryu sends a high kick up to block a kick coming from Vega. Without giving Vega anytime to react rearing back Ryu sends a vicious right handed strike into Vega's chest causing the shadaloo assassin to go flying back a couple of feet._

 _As he sees Vega slowly rising back to his feet rearing back his hands slowly Ryu forms a small lightning ball in his hands as the sound of lightening bouncing all across the walls echoes throughout the room before in a sudden move Ryu unleashes what is known as a hadouken towards Vega causing the shadaloo assassin to be engulfed with lightning as he is sent back to the ground with a thud. Slowly taking a deep breathe as he sees Vega not moving from the ground Ryu turns his body around to look at Cammy before within moments he is by her side. Rearing back with immense strength Ryu rips apart the steel binds across Cammy's body before within moments he feels Cammy wrapping her arms around his body for an embrace._

 _With a smile coming across her face slowly Cammy slowly closes her eyes as she feels Ryu returning the embrace before suddenly her eyes widen when she feels something dripping across her fingers. As she feels Ryu's grip loosening Cammy snaps open her eyes before suddenly her eyes widen when she sees blood spilling down his back to the ground below. Leaning back as she sees Ryu's eyes losing their focus slowly reaching over Cammy throws Ryu's right arm over her shoulders before she slowly starts to lead Ryu out of the room unaware that a short distance away slowly Vega's body starts to stir._


	10. Lurking in the Shadows

_Feeling her body slowly getting weaker by the second using every ounce of strength she has left in her body Cammy slowly leads Ryu through the darkness of the woods and back in the direction of the village in the distance. With every passing second as she slowly feels Ryu leaning his body more and more against her own without breaking her stride slowly Cammy quickens her pace through the woods before the sound of a twig snapping brings her to a complete stop. Snapping her head back Cammy glances over her shoulder to look all around the surroundings behind her looking for sort of sign that someone could be around. As she continues to glance around her surroundings Cammy can't help but feel as if there is a pair of eyes watching them when suddenly Cammy breathes a sigh in relief when she looks up to see an owl looking down towards her and Ryu high above on a branch on a nearby tree._

 _Shaking her head slowly snapping her head back forward slowly Cammy makes her way forward pulling Ryu along with her when suddenly she pushes Ryu to the side to avoid an claw strike from an incoming Vega from the shadows. As she sees Vega flying towards her in a sudden move Cammy side steps to the side nearly avoiding Vega's clawed attack before she sends a spinning kick to the lower back of Vega causing the shadaloo assassin to fall down onto the ground face first. With her rage and anger growing towards the man on the ground without giving him anytime to react Cammy charges forward towards Vega as she sees him turning to leap to his feet before she meets him in the air to deliver a clothesline to the shadaloo assassin sending Vega back to the ground back first._

 _With moments of hearing a thud leaping high into the air Cammy backflips through the air indeeding to slam her feet down onto the stomach of Vega to only hit the dirt ground hard before she feels her feet getting kicked out from underneath her. In a sudden motion leaning back Cammy catches herself from hitting the ground with her hands before using all the strength in her body she catapults herself over towards Vega to deliver a flying kick to the shadaloo assassin's face followed by another causing the shadaloo assassin to go spinning to the ground while his mask flies off his face a couple of feet away._

 _As she sees Vega reaching up towards his face leaping back Cammy gets into a fighting stance before she watches Vega snap his head to look towards her with an intense glare across his face. A face that is now sporting a couple of bruises across his cheeks along with a few small cuts. A sight that makes a smirk come across her face._

" _My beautiful face! You will suffer!"_

 _Suddenly as she sees Vega charging forward at her rearing back Cammy waits for Vega to get closer in a sudden move as he closes the distance between them leaning back Cammy sends a perfectly timed back flipped kick that connects to Vega's jaw followed by a high kick to the middle of Vega's face causing the sound of a large crunch to be heard echoing throughout the woods and a puddle of blood to form underneath Vega as he covers his face. Without giving the shadaloo assassin anytime to react charging forward Cammy lands a series of high kicks one after another against Vega's arms as she sees him throwing his arms up to defend himself before she catapults off of him a few feet away when she sees him rearing back to send a strike with his claw at her._

 _As she lands down on her feet Cammy's eyes widen when she sees a blood covered Vega quickly charging towards her before she side steps to the side just in time to avoid a claw attack by the shadaloo assassin. Snapping her body around as she sees Vega catapulting himself off a nearby tree towards her direction rearing back Cammy suddenly leaps up high into the air catching the shadaloo assassin off guard before she drives her feet down in a downward spiral arrow that connects flush to Vega's face causing her feet to smash his head to the ground below with a loud thud. Within moments as she catapults herself away from Vega's downed body to see the shadaloo assassin attempt to rise to his feet to no prevail with her hands clutching into tight fists slowly Cammy makes her way over towards Vega before suddenly as she sees Vega raising up his claw hand Cammy sends down a vicious kick that connects into the wrist of Vega causing a large snapping sound to be heard and the claw in his hand to go flying off into the woods._

 _Rearing back as she hears Vega screaming out in pain as he holds his right wrist Cammy sends her right foot down onto Vega's throat before she slowly kneels down next to Vega as she feels him trying to the pressure she has on his throat with her boot._

" _Who am I?"_

 _As she hears Vega letting out a sickening laugh slowly Cammy increases her pressure on Vega's throat before she sends down an intense glare towards Vega when she sees him looking up towards her with a sinister smile across his face._

" _You are nothing but a beautiful doll that Shadaloo had created. A perfect killing machine just like how you are now. The fire in your eyes. The rage that is building up inside of you. These are nothing but Shadaloo's creations my Killer Bee."_

 _Not being able to take his sinister laugh anymore using every ounce to control herself to not crush in his windpipe slowly Cammy lifts her boot off Vega's throat before she sends it down hard onto Vega's face causing a mixture of sickening cracking sound along with blood splaying to echo through the woods. Snapping her body around as she looks over to the side to see Ryu leaning against a nearby tree with his head bowed down slowly Cammy closes the distance between them before within moments she slowly leads Ryu out of the woods and back into the direction of the village._

 _Within the hour as she slowly steers Ryu through the village towards the house they are staying in Cammy can't help but glance around the remaining crowds of the festival to see men,women,and children all looking towards her and Ryu with concern. Concern that she was quick to ease for them by sending each of them a small smile before she slowly stumbles inside of the house to find the old woman that had been previously watching the festival nowhere in sight._

 _As she begins to wonder if something could have possibly happened to the woman slowly Cammy snaps out of her thoughts before she slowly leads Ryu towards the stairs leading towards their room. Seeing the stairs coming into view as she steers Ryu over towards the stairs suddenly Cammy comes to a stop when she feels resistance coming from Ryu. Looking to her side a confused look comes across Ryu's face as she sees him glancing up towards her with concern._

" _What is it?"_

" _You're hurt."_

 _With confusion riddling across her face slowly Cammy follows Ryu's eyes before her eyes widen when she sees a blood stain on the lower part of her right leg with a small puddle of blood forming underneath her boot._

" _Bastard must have caught me with his claw."_

 _Suddenly without having anytime to react Cammy's eyes widen when she feels herself leaving her feet before she snaps her head up to look at Ryu as she feels him slowly carrying her up the stairs. With a small smile forming on her face and a small blush that is forming on her cheeks leaning forward Cammy buries the side of her head into his shoulder before within moments she snaps her head forward when she hears Ryu opening the door to their room. With the sound of the door closing behind them as she watches Ryu slowly start to carry her over towards the bed they had been provided leaning forward Cammy slowly wiggles out of Ryu's embrace before she gently pushes him onto the bed. Without hesitating for a single moment racing over to a small bathroom in the corner of the room Cammy flips open a small cabinet above the sink to find the cabinet empty before moments later she races out of the room with a pair of towels that had been on a small stand next to the shower._

 _Right as she kneels down next to Ryu suddenly Cammy winces in pain as she feels a small shot of pain go up her lower part of her right leg. Something that only caused for her eyes to widen again when she feels Ryu lifting her up from the ground before she feels herself being gently placed on the mattress next to her. As she looks over to Ryu's face seeing nothing but concern riddled all across a ghost smile forms on the face of Cammy as a sense of realization comes to her. Realization that no matter what she said or did to him at this moment that he was going to make sure that her wounds were going to be taken care of first before his own. Something that makes her heart skip a beat as she slowly concedes to his wishes and starts to take off her boots followed shortly after by her jeans slowly unaware to her knowledge leaving her in only her green leotard._

 _A leotard that suddenly makes an intense blush come across Cammy's face unknown to her knowledge why when she feels Ryu gently rubbing across a large cut on her right leg. A smooth gentle motion that slowly makes her eyes close from his touch before she opens her eyes when she hears Ryu leaning off the bed to see him reaching into his bag to pull out a few medical wrappings from his bag. Medical wrappings that were surrounded by a few small objects that had been resting upon a few food items and cooking utensils that suddenly make a concerned look come across Cammy's face. A spare outfit just like the one he is wearing. What looked like at least 10-15 medical wraps along with a small first aid kit. Objects she knew to find in back of an ambulance. But did not expect to see in a travel bag._

 _As she feels Ryu slowly wrapping up her cut Cammy snaps out of her thoughts before she looks down towards Ryu with a small smile across her face. A smile from seeing how focused he is at the task at hand. How determined he looked as if he was in a fight. A smile that unaware to her knowledge makes her body slowly relax before an intense blush comes across her face when she catches out of the corner of her eye her nipples slowly erect until she feels them hitting her green leotard. With a flick of her wrist as she sees Ryu looking up Cammy snatchs the medical wrapping out of his hand and quickly makes her way behind Ryu trying to avoid his gaze before suddenly her eyes widen when she sees the state of Ryu's back. 3 large slash marks that had driven through the back of Ryu's karate attire causing the attire to be engulfed into a red crimson color. Something that she instantly found odd as she didn't remember feeling this much blood when she was leading him back to the village._

 _Taking her eyes away from his blood soaked attire Cammy looks down towards her arms before her eyes widen once again when she sees her arms completely covered in blood. Blood that she knew had come from Ryu. Blood that completely covered her arms up to her hands. Something that instantly makes her wonder how she could have missed this. Shaking out of these thoughts deciding to get back to the task at hand being as gentle as possible reaching down Cammy grabs a firm hold of Ryu's shirt before she lifts it over his head to reveal a scar covered back to her. Scars new and old. 3 long slash marks that she knew must have come from Vega. But there was another one that also caught her eye. A long ragged scar that runs down to his left side. Some sort of burned mark from what she guesses._

 _With her eyes glued to his back reaching over Cammy grabs a hold of a towel from her side before being as gentle as possible she starts to run the towel over Ryu's slash marks causing her to hear Ryu grit his teeth as his body winces from the contact._

" _Thank you."_

 _As she continues to gently go over Ryu's slash wound Cammy slowly looks up to see Ryu looking over her shoulder at her before she gives him a small smile and turns her eyes back down towards his back._

" _Nobody has ever cared about me the way you do. Even now as you are in pain all you are thinking about is me. Or to be more specific the cut across my leg. Thank you."_

 _After a few moments of gently rubbing his slash marks pleased with seeing her work leaning forward Cammy reaches over to grab the first aid kit from Ryu's bag before suddenly as she leans back forward with the kit in her hand Cammy looks over towards Ryu when she feels his hands gently on her waist. For the next moments as she stares at Ryu's face in silence unaware to her knowledge slowly Cammy's head leans forward before moments later she feels Ryu pressing his lips to her own for a gentle kiss. A kiss that after just a mere second of shock Cammy slowly starts to kiss him back as the first aid kit in her hand drops down to the ground with a cling before she slowly wraps her arms around the back of Ryu's neck as she sees him turning towards her._

 _With moments as she slowly feels her back hitting the soft fabrics of the bed beneath her licking at Ryu's bottom lip Cammy suddenly lets out a small moan as she feels Ryu's tongue entering her mouth before her lips curl up into a smile as she feels Ryu massaging her tongue with his. An act that makes her not only deepen the kiss but for her to pull him down closer to herself with one hand while the other slowly starts to slip off her green leotard before moments later she feels her leotard slowly slipping down revealing her breasts. Within moments as she breaks off the kiss Cammy snaps her head back and closes her eyes as she feels Ryu slowly kissing his way down until she lets out a moan when she feels Ryu taking on of her breasts into his mouth._

 _Arching her head back Cammy lets out a moan of pleasure as she feels Ryu's tongue slowly circling around her nipple while she feels her other breast being gently squeezed. A intense feeling of pleasure that keeps increasing with every passing second. After a couple more seconds Cammy lets out another moan of pleasure when she feels Ryu switching to her other breast before just a minute later unable to control herself any further Cammy flips Ryu over so she is laying on top of him and removes the rest of her leotard to reveal her naked body to Ryu. With a seductive smile forming on her face as Cammy reaches down and removes the rest of Ryu's attire Cammy smile suddenly widens when she feels herself being brought into a deep kiss before as she leans forward to rest on top of Ryu slowly Cammy drops Ryu's karate pants down onto the foot of the bed next to her leotard._


	11. Decisions

_Feeling a small light creeping it's way through her closed eyelids as she quietly lets out a small yawn a bright smile forms on the face of Cammy as she feels her head resting firmly on Ryu's chest while she feels his arms wrapped around her in possession. A smile that only widens as she remembers that previous night in full detail. The memory of how she had watched Ryu come to her in her time of need. Something that although she normally hated to see come from anyone as she thought it would show a sign of weakness didn't seem to bother her. No only brought terror to her when she knew Vega was hiding nearby. But it had quickly vanished when she had watched Ryu engage Vega in a fight to only emerge victorious minutes later._

 _The memory of leading Ryu back into this very same room where the first time in her life she had enjoyed an experience that she never thought she would ever have. Let alone with the one person that seemed to care about her more than himself. In fact she knew this from the way he was so gentle with her. From the way he made sure she felt good and immense pleasure through most of the night as she made love to him. How for the first time in her life she feels like she is wanted. Not because of her fighting ability. Not because what some deemed to be an intelligent mind. Not for her body that she had seen men and women drool over. Only her. A connection she had felt with him ever since she had found him in Thailand. A connection that for some odd reason made her draw even closer to Ryu._

 _At first she thought it was intrigue. Intrigue of learning about what was so special about the prized street fighter. But now she knew it was something else. Something that she was constantly teased about by her co workers. That something was because she loves him and was drawn to him by unknown forces at the time. Drawn to him because of the same similarities she shared with him. Similarities that showed they were each the same. Something that could help ease the pain they each shared away._

 _Slowly opening her eyes Cammy's smile widens as she looks up towards Ryu's face to see him in a peaceful sleep before she snuggles closer to his side being careful to not wake him as her eyes remain glued to his face._

 _You would never let anything happen to me would you Ryu._

 _As she continues to watch Ryu sleeping next to her in a peaceful state a bright smile forms on Cammy's face as she lays a hand down on his chest before after a few seconds she starts to trace circles across his chest with her index finger._

 _Maybe it is time for me to choose my own path just like you have. Maybe this was meant to happen? For us to meet. For me to fall in love with you. No matter what anyone says we are in ways meant for each other. We are so similar in so many ways. The way that we each think. The way we believe that we are monsters. Creations on this Earth that are too dangerous to be around anyone else. Believing that we can't be saved from the rage and anger inside. But i don't know if i feel this way anymore. I feel as though i'm free when i'm with you. The anger inside of me just disappears when you look at me with your kind eyes. I've never felt this way before._

 _For the next few seconds as she continues to make circle across his chest Cammy suddenly comes to a stop and lets out a sigh as she rest her head gently back down into his chest._

 _I don't know anymore. I want to be with you. I want to take away the pain you feel each and every single day. Just like how you have done for me. But will you let me? Do you even feel the same way about me the way i feel about you? You have shown it but i just need you to say it. Give me a sign that i'm not crazy._

 _Right on que suddenly Cammy's eyes widen when she feels herself being pulled even closer to Ryu's chest before a small smile forms across her face. Without wasting anytime slowly leaning forward Cammy gently presses her lips to Ryu's own as she maneuvers herself to be on top of him before just a moment later her smile widens when she feels Ryu kissing her back as she feels his hands roaming down her waist until she lets out a moan when she feels her ass being squeezed. Breaking off the kiss slowly opening her eyes Cammy looks down towards Ryu as she sees his eyes opening up before a bright smile forms on her face._

" _Hey."_

" _Hey."_

 _For the next couple of seconds Cammy can't help but smile down towards Ryu as she looks deep into his eyes before she breaks the silence when she takes a deep breathe as she decides in her head this is the time. The time for the moment of truth. To have the answers she is desperately seeking answered._

" _Ryu? What are we?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Are we?"_

 _Looking on Ryu silently watches Cammy raises a hand up to point towards each of them before as realization enters into his mind of what she is asking a ghost smile starts to form on his face._

" _A couple?"_

" _Yeah. I mean do you want to be a couple? Do you want to be with me?"_

" _Do you want to be with me?"_

 _As she looks down to a shocked look comes across Cammy's face for a split second as she sees a look in Ryu's eyes that she had never thought she would ever see coming from him. A look in his eyes expressing nothing but hope. Hope that she will say yes. A look unaware to her knowledge slowly makes a smile form across her face._

" _Yes."_

" _You do?"_

 _Looking in her in the eyes suddenly Ryu watches Cammy nod her head towards him as slowly his face forms into confusion._

" _But why? You know what i am? I'm a monster. You've seen it for yourself. It's only a matter of time before i snap again. I'm not in control."_

" _Ryu?"_

 _Reaching down Cammy gently places her hands on each of Ryu's cheeks before she slowly turns his head to look towards her._

" _I want you to listen to me. Listen to only my voice. You are not a monster. You're not. Do you know what i see when i look at you? I see a kind hearted man. A man that has shown he is willing to help anyone in need. A man that is willing to sacrifice his winnings if it meant a homeless woman could feed her child for the next week._

 _No matter what this Dark Hado will always be inside of you. Just like how the darkness is inside of me. But there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. A guiding light through the darkness. Even though we have only known each other for a short time i've felt like that i've known you all of my life. Whatever darkness that may lay in wait inside of me just disappears when i'm with you._

 _And i know you feel this way too. When the darkness takes you over and you look into my eyes you slowly come back to me. The darkness gave away to the light. My light. The light inside of me. Just like how mine does to your own. I know that we can together overcome the darkness."_

 _Without giving him any chance to react leaning down Cammy presses her lips back to Ryu's own for a gentle kiss before a few seconds later she pulls back to lean her forehead against his own. As she opens her eyes a smile forming on Cammy's face when she feels Ryu nodding his head against her own before she watches him open his eyes to look directly into her own._

" _Okay."_

" _Okay?"_

 _Suddenly Cammy's smile widens as she feels Ryu nodding his head against her own before she leans forward to give him another kiss to only break apart seconds later when she hears a knock at the door._

" _Hello? Mr and Mrs? I'm sorry i didn't catch you last names. If you are hungry breakfast is being served downstairs. Or if you like i can come back a little while later while you two get back to the baby making?"_

 _Suddenly as they look towards each other slowly each of Cammy's and Ryu's face start to blush bright red before seconds later they each let out a small laugh as they hear the sound of footsteps walking away from the doorway._

" _So should we go down and have breakfast or do you feel that you can go another round in baby making?"_

 _As she hears Ryu letting out a few chuckles leaning down Cammy silences Ryu by pressing her lips back to his before moments later she lets out a moan as she feels his hands roaming back down her waist only getting lower._


	12. Sagat

_As she slowly walks down a dirt path heading in the direction of a temple in the distance that she knows a certain Thailand as well as Shadaloo member can be found a smile can be seen across Cammy's face. A smile in the likes of which nobody has ever seen before. A smile of happiness._

 _A feeling that she had never displayed before. Not to any members of Red Delta. Not to Lita. Not even to herself. But now she can't help but smile as she thinks about everything that has happened in the last few days. How she had taken a leap of faith and decided to take Lita's advice to travel to Thailand in search of Ryu. How she found the man that had intrigued her ever since she laid her eyes upon him. Intrigue that had slowly become more when she got to learn more about him up close and personal._

 _Learned of how deep inside he was just like her. Believed that he was a monster just like how she believed herself to be for so long. A monster that was put on this Earth to do nothing but fight. To kill all those that stood in their path. A belief that she could never shake away out of her mind. Up until now as the feeling of inner peace makes it's way into her mind. Peace of knowing one of the questions in her life was finally being answered. The question of what was her true purpose?_

 _What was the real reason why she was put onto the Earth? Was she born to be a killing machine? A killing machine born to hunt down anyone that would endanger the world. Or was she born to do something else? Was she born to perhaps guide those that were in need of help. Guide the one that she had fallen in love with. Guide the man that was similar to her in almost every single way. To be his light through the darkness. A feeling that she had never experienced before. A feeling that she didn't want to go away._

 _After hours of traveling through Thailand as she sees a large temple structure coming into view that she knows is the home of the Thailand street fighter Sagat slowly Cammy breathes a sigh in relief as a smile forms on her face before suddenly she lets out a small laugh when she looks over to her side to see Ryu looking towards her with a raised eyebrow as he slowly walks past her with each of their bags. Bags that although she knew didn't have much in them other than a few change of clothes for herself and a few electronics were starting to take its toil on Ryu's body. Energy that she knew he would need when he faced Sagot._

 _Sagat the most prized fighter in all of Thailand. A national hero known throughout Thailand ever since he was a teenager when he had won the title of Emperor/God of Muay Thai. A sacred title he has defended with his life over the years. Even at the cost of taking another's life during an intense battle. A battle that forced him to lose his right eye before in a fit of rage he had killed the only fighter to ever damage him physically._

 _But as honorable of a warrior as he may seemed Cammy knew there was an inner evil lurking deep inside of him. An evil that had shown itself when Sagot was found to be aiding Shadaloo's cause. For what reasons she did not know. Nobody did. What she did know was he was just another one of many fighters that had fallen to Shadaloo's influence. To be corrupted._

 _As she slowly ascends up towards the temple feeling a strong ki coming from a distance away with cautious eyes Cammy slows down her movements to almost a whisper before a couple of moments later as she arrives at the top of the stone stairs her eyes widen when she sees Sagot a short distance away inside of a small structure meditating in the center of the structure. Without breaking her stride as she slowly makes her way over towards Sagat with Ryu following a few feet behind suddenly Cammy comes to a complete stop and her eyes widen when she sees Sagat's eyes snap open to look in her direction. Remaining glued to her spot as she watches Sagat rise to his feet and slowly make his way over in her direction a ghost smile forms on Cammy's face as out of the corner of her eye she watches Ryu taking a few steps forward to block Sagat's path to her before in a matter of seconds as she watches Sagat come to a stop the sound of Ryu dropping their bags down on the ground echoes through the air._

" _You!? What are you doing here?"_

 _Looking on as she watches a look of recognition come across Sagat's face slowly Cammy's curiosity gets the best of her as questions enter into her mind. Questions of how does he know me? Have i met him before? And if so why can't i remember him? Snapping out of her thoughts glancing away Cammy nods her head over towards Ryu before she locks eyes with Sagat._

" _Protecting this one. That is my job after all."_

" _You shouldn't be here."_

" _Why not?"_

" _It's not safe for you to be here. You must leave Thailand now."_

" _First off wherever he goes, I go. And second i'm not leaving here without getting some answers first. Why is this place familiar to me? Why do i always feel like i've traveled here before."_

" _Because this was once your home. Along with many others of your kind. Tell me do you have any memories of what your life was once like? I didn't think so. That is because you never had a life. You were made by Shadaloo. A creation built from the sinister mind of General M Bison."_

" _You lie!"_

" _It is truth. I witnessed it myself. You were engineered in a laboratory to be a perfect killing machine. And you made all of us so proud."_

 _Suddenly as her eyes widen reaching up Cammy covers her ears with her hands as she shakes her head before she looks back up towards Sagat with a look of pure hatred across her face._

" _Shut up! I am not a Shadaloo creation! My name is Cammy White. I was born on…."_

 _Looking away from Sagat for the next few seconds Cammy looks down towards the ground as she tries to go deep into her thoughts to remember anything of her past life. Of any possible childhood memories. Of any memories when she was a teenager to come up blank before suddenly her eyes widen once again as the thought of he could be right enters into her mind. Could he be right? Could i be nothing but a laboratory experiment? No i couldn't be!_

" _You can deny it all you want but it is the truth. You are nothing but a creation of Shadaloo. I'm sorry but it is the truth of your origins. If you wish to see the proof for yourself then i require only one thing in return. A battle between myself and the man standing next to you. I could feel his ki ever since he arrived here in Thailand and have waited for him to show up here. If i win you are to leave Thailand immediately to never return again. However if your fighter wins, I will unlock the doors for you to revealing the answers to the questions you seek."_

 _Glancing over to her side as she sees Ryu giving her a nod slowly Cammy turns back to look towards Sagat._

" _Deal."_

* * *

 _Thundering lightening striking in the distance. The once bright sky now darkened with nothing but large clouds hovering above. Sounds of pouring rain echoing throughout the air hitting everything in sight. This is that environment Cammy now finds herself in as she watches from afar Ryu and Sagat staring at each other from across a large field. A field not too far away from the temple. A sacred ground as described by Sagat. The place where only the strongest of fighters were permitted to stand on._

 _The place where her questions could finally be answered. Questions that have plagued her mind for years. Or it could be the place where her dreams could be shattered. Dreams of getting the answers she is seeking._

 _As he looks towards Sagat watching his body movement without allowing him the chance to make the first move charging forward Ryu sends a flying kick that hits nothing but Sagat's forearms causing the Thailand street fighter to slide back a few feet from the impact as Ryu spins through the air and lands on the ground. Rising back to his feet as he is about to charge forward again suddenly Ryu leaps to the side as he sees Sagat unleashing some kind of energy shot from his hands that zooms through the field lightening a path through the darkness before with his hands clutching into tight fists Ryu charges forward again to deliver a high punch to hit nothing but Sagat's own closed fist causing a small shockwave to occur through the field._

 _Within moments as he trades blow after blow with the Thailand fighter unabling to get an attack through from well placed blocks the only thought going through Ryu's mind is amazing. Amazing ability unaware to his knowledge Sagat is thinking the same thing. Thoughts of this was finally the moment he had been waiting for. The moment where he would fight a truly great warrior. The final test to prove he is the best._

 _After a few moments of seeing that neither of them could best the other leaping back a couple of feet Ryu stares at Sagat in the eyes as he gets into a fighting stance before suddenly he feels himself being knocked off his feet by a well placed knee to his chest when he sees Sagat charging forward towards him with intense speed. Hitting the ground with a thud Ryu shakes his head as he sees Sagat charging forward towards him once again before in a sudden move Ryu leaps to his feet to deliver a well placed kick to the chest of Sagat sending the Thailand fighter back a couple of feet._

 _Leaping back as he sees Sagat clutching his hands into tight fists as an intense glare comes across his face Ryu gets into his fighting stance suddenly Ryu sends his right forearm up to block an incoming high kick from Sagat before in a sudden move he counters the Thailand fighter by sending a spinning left forearm that is barely blocked. Without giving Sagat anytime to react in a series of moves Ryu sends a right hook towards Sagat that is easily blocked before he sends a spinning kick that breaks Sagat's defenses sending the Thailand fighter back a couple of feet. Seeing that an opening has presented itself without giving Sagat anytime to react leaping into the air Ryu sends a flying kick that connects clean to the Thailand fighter's chin causing his head to snap to the side before he follows up with a high kick to Sagat's chest as he lands on his feet causing the Thailand fighter to roll a couple of feet over to the side._

 _As he hears a roar coming from Sagat slowly Ryu raises his arms to better his fighting stance before in a series of moves he feels his guard being broken by a series of powerful high kicks causing him to roll of to the side as he feels his arms stinging from the impact of the kicks. Looking back up as he sees Sagat charging his hands up once again with intense speed Ryu charges forward nearly avoiding the ki blast coming from Sagat's hands before in a series of punches and kicks Ryu sends the Thailand fighter back a couple of feet before he feels himself being smashed to the ground hard when he feels Sagat grabbing a tight hold of his karate shirt._

 _Rolling off to the side Ryu nearly avoids a foot stomp coming from Sagat before as his body starts to be engulfed with a red aura in what is called the hurricane kick Ryu lands a series of kicks to the face of Sagat sending the Thailand fighter down onto the ground hard with a thud. As he slowly watches Sagat rising to his feet Ryu plants his feet into the ground as he watches Sagat reach up to wipe some blood away from his mouth before in a sudden move Ryu side steps to the side nearly avoiding a high kick that is being delivered by Sagat. A move that costs him seconds later when he feels a knee being delivered to his chest followed by a high kick to the side of his head causing his body to flip and smash into the ground back first with a thud._

 _Rolling off to the side Ryu snaps back up to his feet as he looks over to see Sagat getting into his muay thai stance before as he watches Sagat throw in a series of punches and kicks his way Ryu throws his hands up to block each attack to only roll of to the side seconds later holding his side from a vicious kick delivered to his rib cage. Without breaking eye contact from Sagat suddenly Ryu feels himself being sent back from a kick delivered to his chin before just as he is about to hit the ground he catches himself with his hands to launch himself back up into the air to deliver a spinning kick to Sagat's face forcing the Thailand fighter back a few feet._

 _With his eyes slowly turning pure white charging forward at speed he didn't know he possessed Ryu delivers a series of punches through Sagat's guard causing the Thailand fighter to stumble a foot back to cough up blood when suddenly as he throws all of his energy into his next attack Ryu delivers a dragon punch straight up towards Sagat's chin causing a large gash to open up across Sagat's chest before just mere seconds later Ryu lands on the ground at the same time as Sagat's body._

 _Feeling intense pain all across his chest as he slowly sits up reaching up Sagat's eyes widen when he feels his hand covered in blood before glances down towards his chest to see the fresh wound he had been delivered with only one word on his mind. Incredible. What incredible power. As he feels a ki rising up from nearby snapping out of his thoughts Sagat looks back over towards Ryu before his eyes widen when he sees a small red aura surrounding his body as he looks in his direction. With his anger rising slowly making it back to his feet Sagat lets out a roar as he charges forward towards Ryu unaware that slowly a small electrical ball is forming in Ryu's hands before suddenly he feels himself being launched back when he feels a electrical force smacking into his chest causing his body to hit the ground with a loud thud._

 _Without taking his eyes away as he stares at Sagat's body watching the Thailand fighter's chest going up and down showing he was still breathing feeling his energy totally drained suddenly Ryu drops down to one knee as he takes deep and steady breathes before just a mere few seconds later he snaps his head up just in time to catch Cammy in his arms. As he feels Cammy wrapping her arms around the back of his neck suddenly Ryu feels Cammy giving him a deep kiss as he slowly rises back to his feet before a few seconds later he breaks off the kiss to look over towards Sagat when he hears his body moving from the ground._

 _Feeling a pair of eyes watching opening her eyes Cammy snaps her head over to the side to see Sagot slowly rising to his feet with a look of pure hatred across his face from what she could see being directed towards Ryu before with cautious eyes she slowly watches Sagot reach his hands up to touch the scar across his chest. As she feels Ryu letting go of her waist without taking her eyes away from Sagat slowly Cammy feels herself being pushed behind Ryu before she looks over his shoulder to see Sagat looking towards Ryu._

" _You have scarred me sealing your own fate. The next time we met in battle warrior will be your last."_


	13. Epilogue

_Anxious. Nervous. Excited. These are just some of the emotions running through the mind of Cammy White as she slowly follows after Sagat through the mountains of Thailand with Ryu following right by her side. Anxious to know the truth. The truth about her origins. A origin that brought so many questions into her mind. Questions of what she has heard from the last few days were true. Was she just a Shadaloo creation like Sagat said? Was her name really Cammy White or was it something else? Was it Killer Bee like Vega had said? Questions that didn't allow her to get any sleep throughout the night as she stood on guard watching over Ryu as he slept. Slept in a place that she found surprising. The same temple Sagat made his own._

 _But as the night went on Cammy couldn't help but also get excited about what was to come the next day. A day where all of her questions would be answered as agreed to by Sagat. Questions that had plagued her mind for years. Questions to why she had no memory of her past life. No memory as a small child. No memories period other than being found at the Red Delta's facility._

 _Snapping out of her thoughts as she slowly follows after Sagat out of the woods and towards a small mountain with cautious eyes Cammy continues to follow after Sagat before she comes to a stop when she sees Sagat walking over towards the mountain. A mountain that showed no signs of anything suspicious. No doorways or even stone steps in sight. With suspicious eyes as she slowly watches Sagat advert his attention away from the mountain towards a tree in the corner slowly Cammy's free hand clutches into a tight fist as she starts to suspect that this is only a trap. A trap set up by Shadaloo. A ambush that is about to be unleashed._

 _Glancing around the area finding no signs of movement anywhere suddenly Cammy's eyes go wide as she turns to look back at Sagat to see him flip back a piece of the tree revealing a small panel that had been perfectly camouflaged to blend in with the tree. As she watches Sagat type something into the small keyboard suddenly seconds later Cammy snaps her head over towards the mountain before her eyes widen when she sees a small piece of the mountain moving aside to reveal a small opening into darkness with a noticeable red light at the end._

" _As agreed. The answers you seek lie within. Until we meet again."_

 _Snapping her head away from the opening slowly turning her head Cammy looks over towards Sagat to see him slowly making his way back into the woods before just seconds later she watches him vanish into the woods. Turning her head back forward as she looks into the opening taking a deep breathe slowly Cammy takes a step forward before suddenly she comes to a stop when she feels her free hand being grabbed. As she interlocks their fingers together slowly turning her head Cammy looks over to the side to see Ryu looking towards her with concern before as she gives him a small smile Cammy turns her head to look back to the opening._

" _Are you…."_

" _I'm sure. I have to know."_

 _Glancing over to her side as she sees Ryu giving her a nod slowly Cammy gives Ryu's hand a small squeeze before as she takes a deep breathe slowly Cammy starts to lead Ryu into the opening in the mountain. For the next few moments as she walks towards the blinking red at the end of the dark tunnel suddenly doubt starts to enter into the mind of Cammy. Doubt that maybe what Sagat and Vega have said is true. But it couldn't be true. Could it?_

 _As she arrives at the blinking red light to find it to be a metal door with a simple panel over into the corner reaching over Cammy smacks the button on the panel on the wall before seconds later she takes a step back as the door opens revealing a very large room to her. A room from what she could tell must be some kind of command center. Feeling her hand being squeezed taking a deep breathe Cammy slowly walks forward as she feels Ryu giving her hand a squeeze before seconds later she comes to a stop at the center of the room to look to the side to see a large screen completely cracked and caved in as if someone or something had been thrown through it._

 _Suddenly as she looks around the room to see computer stations controlling the screen completely destroyed with signs as if they had been blown up from some sort of electrical current it hits her. This must have been the place. Shadaloo's former base of operations. After all she had heard of the stories. The stories of how an american street fighter by the name of Guile had fought and defeated Bison. How he had defeated him by throwing the general through a computer screen before watching an electrical current run through Bison's body._

 _Snapping out of her thoughts Cammy shakes her head as she glances around the room before suddenly her eyes widen when she looks over towards the far end of the room to see a metal door. A door for some odd reason seems very familiar to her. With cautious eyes slowly Cammy pulls Ryu over towards the door before within seconds as she drops the her bag onto the ground reaching up Cammy pushes open the door to find a long dark hallway leading towards a large object in the distance. Without hesitating for a single second as she leads Ryu over towards the large object slowly Cammy's free hand clutches into a tight fist before suddenly her eyes widen when she realizes the object is a large glass container. A large glass container with wires connecting it to some sort of destroyed computer off in the corner._

 _Releasing Ryu's hand slowly making her way forward without taking her eyes away for the glass container as she slowly takes a deep breathe Cammy presses her right hand up towards the glass. Suddenly Cammy's eyes widen as a memory of herself inside of the glass container comes flooding into her mind. The memory of breathing through a tube as a old man along with a couple more scientists look towards her with a few charts in their hands while Vega is seen off in the distance sharpening his claw. The memory of watching men and women under Shadaloo's control looking through the glass at her with charts in their hands._

 _Looking over as he sees Cammy's eyes wide as tears fall down her cheeks to the ground below reaching over Ryu gently places a hand on her shoulder before he watches her snap out of her thoughts to look towards him. Within moments Ryu feels Cammy wrapping her arms around him bringing him into an embrace as he feels her burying her head into his shoulder before he wraps his arms around her bringing her closer to himself._

* * *

 _Just mere hours later as she remains awake in Ryu's arms back inside of the village Cammy can't help but to think to herself that it's all true. That she is just another one of Shadaloo's creations. She wasn't born like so many others had been before her. No she was created. Created to do the one thing she despised the most. Created to cause havoc. To be the perfect killing machine. Not just physically but mentally as well. To be Shadaloo's ultimate creation. The perfect weapon._

 _But as fast as these thoughts entered into her mind they suddenly vanish when she yells out in her head no. She's not Shadaloo's puppet. She is not Shadaloo's killing machine. No she is Cammy. She makes her own choices. The choice to save the lives of thousands if not millions of people instead of taking them away. The choice to fight against Shadaloo's forces. Not fight with them. She has the choice to save him. Ryu. The prized street fighter that Shadaloo is after. The street fighter that had somehow made her feel something that she never thought she would experience. As she does now. The feeling of being loved. The feeling of being wanted. Something she never had experienced throughout her life. A feeling she never wanted to go away._

 _But she knew it would come down to a choice. The biggest choice of her young life. The choice of continuing to seek her vengeance upon Shadaloo or him. To continue to hunt Shadaloo or be with him. A choice she knew would change everything. If she were to choose the former would she be brought into a endless cycle? To chase after lead after lead towards Shadaloo that might not lead anywhere. But it also could allow her to finally get some closure. Closure on bringing Shadaloo down once and for all._

 _It would have to come with a major cost though. The cost of losing Ryu. A man that she knew would continue to travel across the world for the next challenge. A challenge she knew was to keep his inner demons in check. But would he be able to now? Would he be able to control the demons that laid await inside now that he has met her? This she was uncertain of. What she did know was even though he had never said it to her in his eyes she knew that he needed her. Needed the light she provided to keep the beast inside from awakening. A feeling she did not want to let go._

 _With her mind made up as she looks down towards Ryu leaning forward Cammy gives Ryu a gentle kiss before being as careful as possible she wiggles out of his embrace to reach down into her bag for her laptop._

* * *

 _Feeling a small light creeping it's way through his closed eyelids as he slowly lets out a yawn reaching over Ryu places his hand down on the bed before suddenly his eyes snap open when he sees a open space on the bed where he knew Cammy had been laying the night before. As he slowly sits up and looks over towards the foot of the bed to find Cammy's bag missing from his own taking a deep breathe Ryu leans his body back to hit the mattress below as the thought of she is gone echoes through his mind. That she is really gone._

 _Taking a deep breathe as he slowly gets off the bed and reaches down to grab his bag slowly a bitter thought enters into Ryu's mind. The thought of what was he kidding. Nobody could ever love him. She had seen the demon inside of him first hand. Saw the monster that he is. If anyone could understand then it was her._

 _But as quick as these thoughts entered into his mind they suddenly vanish as memories of the previous day enter into his mind. The memories of seeing the look on Cammy's face when her worst nightmares came to life. The nightmare of finding out she was created by her greatest enemy. Created by the criminal organization that she had been trying to take down for years. A horrible truth that he knew must have been devastating for Cammy to learn._

 _But didn't she realize that he didn't care. He didn't care that she was created. She was still Cammy to him. The same kind woman that he had seen just days ago. The same woman that made him experience something he never thought he would experience before. Experience the feeling of being loved. Of being cared for. Something he felt for her._

 _With these thoughts and many more entering his mind as he slowly exits out of the village house unaware to his knowledge leaning up against a street post just outside of the house is a familiar female figure._

" _Took you long enough to show up down here. I thought you were going to sleep all morning."_

 _With his eyes going wide snapping his head up Ryu looks over to the side to see Cammy looking towards him with a small smile across her face before suddenly as he sees her making her way towards him a smile forms on his own face._

" _I thought you left."_

" _Why would you think that?"_

" _I thought you might have to get back to your job."_

" _I am. My job is to look after you and keep you out of trouble. It's a hard job but somebody's gotta do it."_

" _You know what i mean."_

" _Well i thought it was due time for a change. To walk my own path. And i've decided that my path is to be with you."_

 _As she sees Ryu's smile widening reaching over Cammy wraps her arms around the back of Ryu's neck before she proceeds to give him a long deep kiss to pull away seconds later to give him a bright smile as she unwraps her arms from his neck. Turning on her heels Cammy slowly makes her way back over to the street post to grab her bag before she slowly starts to make her way down the dirt road as she feels Ryu's eyes following her._

" _Besides why should you get to have all the fun. I know of a street fighter nearby that will peak your interest. He is said to be the strongest sumo fighter in all of Japan. Interested?"_

 _Letting out a chuckle as he nods his head Ryu throws his bag over his shoulder before he follows after Cammy down the dirt road and off into the distance._


End file.
